The White Castle
by Suga Plum
Summary: She was finally in his home and in his life. He couldn’t wish for anything more. She had given him more than he had deserved in life…he doesn’t deserve her...
1. Chapter 1: First Glimpse

The White Castle

Chapter 1: First Glimpse 

Rin opened her sleepy eyes to the vast town in front of her. Her new home. She had passed many trees, roads and villages to get to where she was. She sighed as the towns' people busied themselves, not taking any notice of the wagon carrying behind it a young woman, a little boy and a stout old man sitting in the front, whipping away at the reins of the cattle.

Her body swayed to and fro as her little brother tried desperately to get comfortable leaning on the patch of hay that they brought along to feed the cattle. Her eyes wandered and rested on two couple arguing about some produce that was too overly priced. Another lady, right beside that booth picked her baby son's effortlessly to her hips willing him to take the apple held out to him.

She turned her head to the other side of the village. There wasn't much difference. Two men were carrying pounds of rice outside of a shop and placed it onto one wagon after another.

Rin smiled at the simplicity of the town. She smiled for the first time in two weeks. She'll learn to adapt; she had to. She didn't really have much of a choice.

Not long ago she was told that her long lost great-aunt—which she surely never heard of-had passed and she was to inherit the home that her great-aunt once resided. Her guardian had brought her the news two weeks ago.

"What does this great-aunt have to do with me? I have been living here contently, may we stay with you?" She begged the older lady. She had grew attach to the couple even thought they were of no relation to her.

For two and a half years she have been living with the two older couple. Throughout the years, Rin and her younger brother moved from one place to the next, one year after another she was seen residing in a new place. It was only until that couple of years ago, the elderly couple took them in as a way of blessing since they have no children of their own.

The older lady looked at her with sadden eyes, "No child, you must go. We are getting old as it is and we can't take care of you and Kenshi any longer." She patted Rin's head and then smiled warmly. Her face held wrinkled that looked like an extra skin. Her hair, although grayish was kept nicely bun on the back of her head. "It's for the best. I'm sure your great-aunt left you enough for you two to live comfortably."

Rin frowned then turned her head to the little five-year-old boy sitting right beside her. Us two? Did my aunt know about Kenshi - or as she called him, Ken? Her brother, although not by birth, was focus on the piece of wooden toy that he found on the nearby yard. He was always very fond of wooden toys.

Another home. When would this end? For once she thought they belonged somewhere. Working in the fields by day and wash up to go the bed by the end of the night. Never before had she felt like she belong until she met this couple. Now they have to live in a new home, a new environment, and start a new life. How awful would it be for her little brother's frail form?

She then looked up at the older lady again in despair. It was true what she said the couple was getting older. They couldn't finish a sentence without letting out a few coughs.

"Oh, come here child," she said opening up her arms wide. "Don't you cry now. Promise me you'll become a good woman and take care of your brother." The older lady patted Rin's black silky hair trying hard to be strong.

Two weeks later they were off towards the Western Lands where Rin would soon inherit her fortune from her great-aunt. A mysterious aunt she has never heard of until now.

The wagon passed more shops and inns before it slowed down to a stop.

"You two stay on the wagon, I'll go and see if I can get some water for the cattle." The old man said and disappeared into an open door of an inn.

"Are we there yet?" Ken asked raising his head from the wagon. His big brown eyes looked at the world around him. His eyes sparkled to the many people he saw and then to the children as they drew pictures with sticks on the dirt road. He smiled at the children and then sunk back near Rin's side hanging his feet out the wagon swaying them this way and that.

"No, Ken, we're not. Almost. But not quite." Came her reply. Rin turned to smile at the little boy.

Five years had passed since she had found him wrapped up in a towel underneath a tree. For the longest time she sat and waited for his parents to come, but there was no sign of them. She was only fourteen then and knew she couldn't even take care of herself. But the thought of leaving a little infant to die in the cold was more than she could bear so she took the frail crying boy into her arms and walked to the nearest village.

Fortunately, her last couple of guardians was grateful enough to teach her how to read and write and in turn she also taught, which she announced a year after she found him, her little brother Ken at the age of two.

Rin turned her head back to the road that they just passed. The wavy lines from the wagon were now piling of footprints left in the sand.

"Rin look," Ken whispered tugging on her faded kimono. She turned her head to the direction her little brother was looking.

"I don't see anything Ken, what is it?" She tired to squint her eyes for a better look.

"Up ahead, that man in a cloak, you don't see him?" Ken looked at her pleading. He knew he wasn't seeing things. "The man in a white cloak, he have a missing arm Rin." Ken said as if it was a secret not to be shared.

She focused her eyes again. There! She saw the figure. He was certainly missing an arm. Even thought his body was covered under the white cloak, she saw that he was tall and had a powerful present. Beside him was a little toad, holding a staff that looked at if it was too tall for him.

"Stop staring Kenshi it's rude," She whispered back to her brother, but she too couldn't stop staring at the figure. Her eyes wouldn't budge, couldn't budge. It was as if he was calling for her. Her heart tugged and pained. She brought her right hand to try to squeeze the pain away from her aching chest.

"_Rin…_" The wind had whispered, sending her a mental note.

"Rin are you alright?" Her little brother's chubby hands shook her shoulder. She looked uneasy at him and in an instance her pain subsided. She looked up at the two figures, and just as her pain disappeared, they did too.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Own Home

Chapter 2: Our Own Home 

"This is it, Rin?" Ken looked at the little house made of wood. "Our own house?" She thought that he was disappointed, but on the contrary, Ken was overjoyed at the their new home.

"Yes Kenshin, this is our new home. We should be grateful for this gift," She said patting his little head of hair. She then turned around to bow at the old man who was paid to bring her to their new destination. "Arigato gozaimasu, for seeing to us in the long journey."

The old man smiled and patted her hair just as she did to her little brother. "Take care of yourself and your little brother. There should be enough food in this crate to last you two a couple of weeks, and don't you fret about anything, I am sure things will work out fine. Stay strong," He said and then hopped back onto his wagon and took off the direction they came from.

Rin looked at their new home. She clasped her hands together and prayed for the best. Although their home wasn't much bigger than any of the other villagers that she has seen, she was still grateful for it. It was, after all, their own home.

She looked around. Trees and more trees surrounded them. She sighed. It seem like her great-aunt enjoy living in solitude and isolation. Everywhere she turned there were trees, big tall, green trees. That was one thing Rin thought she didn't like. She love people and to be around people, but especially flowers. Oh how she love being in her last guardian's flower garden after a hard day of work.

"Rin look!" Ken exclaimed coming out of the house, "Wooden toys! Our great-aunt kept wooden toys!" His little body jerked to a bountiful of joyous laughter. His little hands cradle bundles of little wooden figurines that were forcing to drop out the side of his arms. "There's something else, come inside!" He said and then rushed back inside the house. She too turned her heal, took her sandals off and walked into the house.

There were tatami mats coving the floors and from the look of it, her great-aunt took great care of the mat for it was in good condition. The walls were covered in thick, rich rice paper.

Inside sat a small wooden table with four little mats placed around it. Little teacups were set neatly on top of the table and in the middle, a teakettle. There was nothing else in the room beside a small table set aside in the corner.

Everything in the home was neat and clean. There wasn't anything out of place, she assumed. She shivered a little, seeing that it was a little odd to be living under a roof where someone had just died.

As her little bother called her into the room, the thought died rapidly. She walked towards the direction of the sliding door and into the small room. On the right corner was a medium size futon draped in the most expensive silk. And on the other was another futon, a bit smaller than the other one, but was also with silk covering. Was her great-aunt informed of Kenshi? She looked over at her little brother as he tried to reach over a shelf to get his intended target.

"Rin look, the castle. Get it please?" He said as he tried again to stretch his little body up as wide as he could grunting at the same time.

Rin shook her head and gave a slight chuckled at the little form. She walked slowly to the shelf and reached her hand to pick up the small castle figure off the shelf. Her fingers wrapped around the small statue.

"Isn't it nice Rin? May I see it, please?" Ken reached up for it, but he was too small to get his hands on it. He frowned. Rin didn't take notice of her brother standing just mid-thigh to her; instead she was focused on the object.

"I have seen this castle before, but where?" She whispered more to herself. She brushed her fingers over the finery carved and painted castle. She cringed as she accidentally pricked her thumb at the tip of one of the castle's towers. A drop of blood trickles down her thumb and on to the white layer of paint and disappeared into the castle.

Suddenly the white castle in her hand started to radiate a soft glow. The castle in her hand grew warm. It was as if it had a life of its own.

"Rin what is it?" Ken asked as he saw his sister's eyes widen.

"Unbelievable," She said softy. But it did not escape her brother's ears.

"Unbelievable? What's unbelievable, Rin?" He asked a bit excited. "I want to know, please tell me." He tugged at her kimono.

She held the castle to her chest as if it could help her to remember something important. Her hand reached out to touch Kenshin's head; this in turn stopped him from tugging.

"It's nothing, Ken," She finally pulled her eyes away from the white castle and set it back to its original place on the shelf. She kneeled down and straightened her brother's old worn out kimono. "You should start to get ready for bed, hm?"

Kenshin nodded obediently and walked towards the little futon that he assumed was made for him.

"Silly boy, I asked him to get ready not to go straight to bed." Rin shook her head and walked outside to the well pump she saw earlier. Pulling a bucket out from the side of the house she started to pump the water out of the small pump. She always liked water in the kitchen when she wakes up in the morning to wash her face.

-----

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Into The Woods

Chapter 3: Into the Woods 

Although it was late, the light of the moon shined through the gaps of the trees giving the forest a soft glow. She hummed a light tune.

"Gosh I'm sticky," she said and flapped her kimono sleeves. "And sweaty." Her nose wrinkled, as she smelt her armpits. "And smelly. I suppose two days without a bath will do that to you." She hated the fact that they didn't stop long enough for Rin to take a bath. When she was living with the older couple she tried to keep herself as clean as possible by bathing in the cool summer stream near the village.

Rin walked back into her new home and grabbed a towel from her little clothing sack and walked back outside in search of a bathing area.

She was sure that there would be a pond or a stream somewhere in the forest where she can bathe. Rin started on the path a little bit away from the house. And into the forest she went. Although there wasn't much light out, Rin was able to see her way from what the light of the moon was giving her. She walked passed tall oak trees and small cherry blossoms.

She walked through the clearing and down a small windy path until she reached a small pond nearby. Below the moonlight the water glisten and sparkled.

"Beautiful," she said as she sighed in contentment. And oddly magical, she thought.

It was indeed breathtakingly beautiful. The clear water was surrounded by tall rocks that conceal whoever were in the water from the other side of the pond. Purple and gold irises covered the surrounding of the pond, growing here and there.

The clear crystal water rippled softly as a small sparrow ducked its head into the clear liquid; in search for any morsel of food.

Rin walked near the bank and bent down to feel the temperature of the cool water. Perfect, she thought. Finally, she dropped her small bundle of changing clothes and began to unclothe herself.

Fortunately for her, the pond was located in a secluded area far away from the town they had passed earlier. She completely undressed and neatly placed her yukata on the other rock and slowly walked into the water. She sighed as she sunk deeper into the liquid. She ducked her head down, wetting her hair entirely for a minute before rising back up again.

"After two days of traveling, a cool bath in a pool of water, under the moonlight was heavenly," she spoke softly to herself.

She hummed a slow tune as she repeatedly rinsed her body and hair with a specially made fragrance she learned from her last guardian. A mixture of rose pedals, a tint of sake, and some heated water. Because she couldn't afford to buy soap, she figured that grounding her own with natural flowers was better than nothing. The scent from the pedals always made her body feel clean and refresh.

She closed her eyes and swam backward flapping her arms and kicking her legs to herself moving backward. Carelessly she swam right into a hard rock, or so she thought. The impact wasn't what she had expected. Instead of a rough surface she encountered a smooth and semi-soft one. Thinking nothing of it she rubbed her shoulder and bended back her feet so she can push off of the rock and spring forward. As she bent her feet back and readied herself, her feet touched something off the ordinary. They touched the silk and hard surface of the thing. Suddenly her eyes widen as her mind repeatedly screamed out snake!

Instantly she tried to swim to the safer side of the waters, but her foot was caught. Gosh when the heck were there seaweeds in these waters? She began to kick with her free foot.

"Dammit," she cursed. "Stupid thing let good of me!" As her foot touched the smooth surface she realized it was not seaweed that was holding her captive it was a hand!

Her heart begun to raced again. She didn't see anyone earlier. Oh how she wanted to get away. She was naked for goodness sakes! Suddenly she felt a quick jerk on her leg and then the next thing she knew her body was sent flying backward and into a pair of strong arms.

"What..." Before she could say anything else, a hand clasped her mouth while the other wrapped tightly around her abdomen locking her arms and body.

"Shhhh…still," she heard the soft whispered in her ears. Oh lord it's a man. Oh why was he even here? And worse of all why was he naked?

She blushed as she felt his arousal behind her back. She blushed even harder as she realized that the thing she had kicked was not a snake at all. She shook her head hoping to clear the though in her mind. God she must of hurt him, kicking the way she had.

Then she thought for minute as realization shank in. Wait a minute; he shouldn't be in the waters with her? Shouldn't he? Well she guessed it was a public pond after all, anyone can…oh forget it! He was spying! What if he is a hentai?

Her heart paced again. Kick him kick him, her mind said. Kick him where it hurts!

"Stay still and don't even think about kicking me because I will catch you if you try to escape," his voice was soft but it held a warning. How did he know? Oh god was he a mind reader too? She has heard of those kinds of people who had that kind of ability.

"Here it comes," he said and held her tighter. Come? Here what come? What have she gotten herself into?

Suddenly the water ripped violently. A large sea serpent jumped out of the waters and hissed towards them. Her mind raced and her eyes nearly popped out of her socket as she tried backed into her captor. What the hell is a sea serpent doing in these waters, she thought. God how she hated snakes, those very slimly creatures.

It was hard to just stand there and watch as the serpent hissed its tongue in front of her. She shut her eyes and then was instantly turned to the hard chest of her captor. Her body trembled as he embraced her tighter. She hated snakes, snakes were what had killed her second guardian and she wanted nothing to do with them.

"We are going to die, we are going to die," she mumble against his chest.

"Silence, we are not going to die," He said. How can he say that when there is a really big serpent hissing away at them? Gosh this arrogant man! How come troubles always find me?

With eyes closed, she shook her head. She heard a little stir coming from the man. Her hair must of tickling him, she thought.

"Stop that," he said dryly trying to contain the itch coming from her wet hair. She went still. Her nose twitched as she realized the scent of his body. Honey and spice. She breathed in the scent again. He smelt good enough to eat. Her eyes opened to the realization of what she had just thought.

What the heck was she thinking? To eat? She gagged unconsciously. Where did that come from? Here they are in the edge of the pond with a large monster of a serpent hissing wildly at them and all she could think about was he smelt good enough to eat? How did her mind get so tousled up?

"It's gone," the man said but his arm stayed tightly locked. She was glad that most of her body, including her breast, was concealed beneath the waters.

"You can let me go now," she said staring directly at his bare chest. As the rippled calmed down Rin blushed came again. His warm body touching hers made her more aware of their two naked bodies so close together and not to mention his arousal.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat and let her go abruptly. For a minute she missed the warm feeling of his body.

Rin ducked into the waters and swam to the other side of the pond. As she near the rock, her head plopped back up and stood up with her back to him. Luckily her hair was long enough to cover most of her backside.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked. Her voice didn't hold any fear, but inside she was more scared than she have ever been.

As she heard the water rippled. Rin turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Hey you," she said a little louder.

By the sound of the water she knew that he was walking out of the waters and onto dry land. She wanted so much to do the same.

"Come out, I'll take you home," He said. His voice held no emotion.

"Come out? I don't know if it occurred to you that I am naked. And I don't need an escort from no stranger," She said calmly.

"It is dangerous in the woods, I'll walk you back," he insisted.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't think I should be walking with you. And what were you doing in the waters naked anyway? Didn't you see me in here?" She inquired.

"I didn't want to get my clothes wet," He said matter of factly. Beside your skin against my skin felt much more nicer than you rubbing against me while I'm still clothed, he wanted to say but instead it came out, "No more questions, now come," He demanded.

"No, I won't go with you. You…whoever you are," She shuddered. Something she found herself doing quite well when she get frustered or scared.

"As you wish, but if that serpent make its way back here," he started. He already knew the moment she was given in. Rin eyes widen into large saucers at the words "serpent" and "back".

"Argh! All right, all right, turn around," She told him.

"It not like I haven't…" He started.

"Just do it will you," Sheesh this guy! Her mind screamed.

"Alright," he said and then turned his back to her, walking away from the clearing and into the woods. _"Follow me when you're done." _

Rin looked up to the disappearing figure. She could have sworn she heard him clearly in her head, asking her to follow him. But as he made his way farther into the woods she shook off the thought, thinking that it was just her own imagination.

--------

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4: Memories Long Forgotten

_Hi lovely readers! I am so glad that I have great feedback concerning this story. I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter up. I was finishing up finals…and packing up for a road trip. So I the next chapter will not come until probably next week. SOWWIE! ( But please enjoy this one…_

**Chapter 4: Memories Long Forgotten**

After getting dressed she rushed to catch up with the stranger. Finally, after a short speed-walking she caught up to the man dressed in the beautiful white kimono. His long silver hair flowed neatly as he walked forward. He has such beautiful hair. The night's moon had made his silver hair even shinier. Rin suddenly stopped and blinked as something tugged at her memories.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, when will I have hair like you?" The little girl asked as she playfully threads her hand into his soft silver mane._

"_When you grow up…." He replied and his heart smiled when he saw that the little statement had brought a big smile in her face. She laughed out loudly and declared,_

"_I will grow up to have beautiful hair like you Sesshoumaru-sama!"_

What was that all about? One hand unconsciously gripped her chest to stop the rapid beating while the other smooth out her hair that had already grown way pass her buttock. She looked up and noticed the man in front of her also stopped walking.

"Why have you stopped?" He looked at her on the side of the shoulder. His voice was low and soft and for some reason she was eager to hear him speak again.

"Have we met before?" She spoke to his back. She too kept her voice just above a whisper.

"Have we?" He replied causing her more confusion.

She thought for a minute, and shook her head unsure. "No, maybe we haven't."

"So," she began walking again in her slow pace. He did the same. The silent was eating at her. "What are you doing in the woods all by yourself?" She inquired.

When he didn't answer she begun again. It wasn't like her to keep silent. "So, um…"

"My reason are my own," he plainly said cutting her off and then added, "You shouldn't be here unescorted."

She hugged her bunched up clothing tighter for comfort. The fallen leaves and loose branches crunched beneath her wooden sandals. She was awed at how the man had moved fluidly and silently.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama! Look I can walk silently like you too!" Sesshoumaru looked back and almost lost his posture by laughing. But he only played at it with a soft cough. She was walking silently indeed. The toes of her feet held up little body up. Her arms spread widely to maintain her balance. She tiptoed her way through the trees and flower weeds. _

"_Look, Sessy!" She said excitingly as she gain her balance but instantly lost it, which caused her to tip to her side. "Arigato, Sessy!" she said as he caught her before she hit the ground. _

"_You need to be careful next time," he told her, but she only smiled. _

"_But why Sesshoumaru-sama, when I have you!" She looked up at his golden eyes smiling her big smile, and laughed. Her little round face tugged at his heart. He hated to be the one to take that laughter away from her, yet he never tell her to stop being…happy, a feeling that he'll never experience._

"Please stop," again she gripped her chest where her heart is. It ached. Althought the memory wasn't too vivid, but she felt that she was somehow apart of it, "I don't know what is wrong with me, but I don't feel…" Suddenly her body went limp into a pair of gentle arms.

She didn't know when he had moved, but she welcomed his warmth nevertheless. He lifted her up easily in his arms and against his chest and again began his slow and quiet pace back to her house.

"You need to rest," He told her as she stirred. Her eyes opened halfway. He felt her head tilting back. Brown eyes stared into golden ones.

"_I know you from somewhere…" her mind whispered._

Even though she was weak, she couldn't resist the urge to touch his beautiful face. His head turned into her soft hand smelling the sweet scent of roses.

"_Rin…my beautiful lifemate…" _she thought she heard him said.

He placed a kiss into her open palm savoring the taste and warmth that she was giving him. His action had shocked her and she pulled back as if she was scorned.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered as he put her down on her feet, making sure she gained her balance before letting her go.

"Come, you're almost home," he answered and maintain his pace ahead of her.

She stopped and stomped her foot once, impatiently, legs spread and both hands on her hip, "Why aren't you giving me a straight answer? Who are you and..." She gave him her most authoritative look, finger pointed, eyebrow arched, "And why are you here?"

He looked at the little figure, scoffed, turned around and continued to walk onward. She had thought she saw his shoulder shook. Laughed at her? How dare he! She walked up ahead of him and looked down at the tall stranger. From where she stood it looked like she was a tad bit taller than he was. She felt a little more confident now.

"Rin!" Rin shut her mouth before she said something she might regret in front of her brother. She turned around to see her brother Kenshi calling from the doorway. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Coming!" She called back walking towards the little boy.

"Why are you awake Kenshi?" She asked as her hand smoothed out his unruly hair.

"Well, there was this big…" he made a gesture with his little cubby hand, " big, ugly frog, Rin! Oh he was so ugly, and so big!" he made the most ugly, but funny facial expression to add to the effect. Rin laughed.

"So what did you do to him, hm?" She inquired. Kenshi smiled sheepishly, with his one missing tooth, Rin couldn't help but laughed again.

"Well," He scratched his little head, "I kinda called him bakka, and then hit him with one of the toy solider. He ran away like a little baby, Rin!" Again she bellowed with laughter.

She only stopped when a soft unexpected wind blew behind her. Her instinct was to turn around, and just as she thought she found the stranger gone. But somehow she knew that she would meet him again….

_To Be Continued…_

_So…so…give me all the juicy reviews! Hehe jkjk. I am glad that you guys have hung in there. _

_Thanks a lot to Gothic-ember for suggesting on a summary. It worked! ) hehe.. _

_Also, to Icygirl, MindIIBody, and Kamilog for the great reviews! _

_I appreciate them all! Really I do! ))))))))_

_So Until Next Time Guys…._

_ Sugaplum _


	5. Chapter 5: A Fatal Accident

**Chapter 5:** **A Fatal Accident**

"_In one dream you came to me, and I embraced you against my warm body…but now that the dream became a reality, I am unsure of what I should do…"_

Sesshoumaru perched quietly on a nearby tree watching, as her little figure came out of the house. Protecting her, just as he had done for so many years. She was wearing a different kimono, one that was a dark reddish color with yellow cherry blossoms. Although it looked worn, he thought it looked beautiful on her all the same.

She had grown so much, yet she was still the same to him. The one thing he remembered the most was her smile. Just the thought of it made his mouth quirked into a rare grin.

He almost gave himself away last night, wanting her more than anything. His body reacted to every movement that she had made and every time she touched him, it was like heat coursing down his body. Even now just being able to see her so close and not from a distance like he always has had made his man senses more alive than ever.

He wanted more of her, yet he doesn't feel that he would be ready for her. He wanted so much to tell her how much he had bound her to him. How every waking moment he always known what she would be doing, or where she would be and who with. He had always watched her like a guardian. Always protecting her, even when he had told himself to leave her be.

Now it was all too late. She had awakened the demons that live inside of his castle. Just one drop of blood was all it took. Who had put the miniature of the white castle in the house was still a mystery to him. He had thought that the miniature was locked away from seeing eyes, but someone had found it and someone wanted her dead. The only thing he could do now would be to watch her and protect her, even if it meant taking his life, after all she would be his lifemate, and he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt her.

………………..……………………………………………

Rin stepped out of her cozy home. She didn't have much of a good night rest. Her dream was of the golden-eyed stranger.

She dreamt that she was wrapped in his embrace. His body was warm and familiar. She looked up at him, and he called her name just as she knew he had done so many times before.

His golden eyes sadden, and whispered a soft apology. Her eyebrows arched, worried. Apology for?

Suddenly his head started to split down the middle. It was a horrible sight. His beautiful body was no longer his. It became an ugly demon. The demon laughed at her.

She stepped back, her hand came to her open mouth, ready to scream.

Fortunately, the dream ended as she was awaken by Kenshi.

She brought the hand where he had placed a kiss up to her cheek, remembering the warm sensation when he placed his mouth in her open palm. _What does the dream mean? Why had she dreamt about him? _Then she shivered just thinking about it.

"Rin I'm ready!" Kenshi exclaimed as he stepped into his sandals. She breathed in the cool morning air and shook her head of last night, before turning around to her brother.

"Alright, let get going," she said and they started to walk down the path that the old man from yesterday had came down before.

"How did you sleep last night hm?" She asked him.

"Oh haha, I had a good sleep Rin!" He exclaimed and took his sister hand. "I dreamt of that big, ugly frog!" Like last night he gesture with his hand. "In my dream I was beating him up with his stick and..." He laughed. "And I flatten him!" She too laughed. Then he pouted disappointed, "But too bad I woke up though."

"It's alright, I am sure that would not be your last dream of the "big, ugly frog," she told him, ruffling his dark hair.

The end of the path opened to a wide area where the market was. Although it was early, the market was already busy with people. She could hear shopkeepers calling out their many items, competing each other for the better price. Customers too were bargaining for better price on this and that.

Kenshi opened his eyes wide as he saw little children his age playing around the large tree near the market.

"Rin, may I?" He looked up to his sister excited. She looked at the little children and then at her brother and nodded. He released her hand and ran to where the children were. Instantly, they let him played with them.

The village that they were residing in last didn't had that much children, so she was happy that there were children his age that he could play with. Maybe they will be visiting the market more often than she thought.

Rin walked a little ahead to a nearby pear stand. She looked at the ripe juicy pear and her mouth watered. She picked up one that had a green and yellow color mixed together.

"I'll take this one please," she told the shopkeeper as he turned around. The man smiled and she tried also.

The man's teeth was decaying, it was black and yellow. His right eye was black. There was no pupil. His left was a different shade of purple. She didn't want to be rude, so she didn't stare longer than she had too. Her focus was on the stacked of apples sitting next to the pears.

"Here little girl, enjoy your pear. It may be your last," then he laughed. Rin looked up again at the man and frowned. Why did he just say that? She just thought that he was just being weird.

After paying, with her apple in hand she walked away from the negative energy radiating from the man.

"Rin! Wait for me!" Kenshi ran over to where she was. He was huffing and puffing.

When he approached she asked, "You're bored already? Take a deep breath Kenshi before answering me. There better?" He nodded, still a little out of breath but better.

"Oh no! Of course not, but Grandmother and Grandfather told me to protect you," Breathe. "And I will not fail them," He told her. Then took another deep breath. His contagious smile brought a smile to her lips. She nodded. He was being such a wonderful brother.

"You want some of my pear?" She said handing him the fruit she bought earlier. He took it into his cubby hands.

"Arwegato Win," He said with his mouth full. She laughed at him some more, her laughter made the people around them smile and wanting more.

"Come on, I want to look at some ribbons," she said started walking ahead of him. When she didn't see her brother little step falling next to her like he would eagerly be, she stopped.

In an instance time had stopped for her. She turned around as if in slow motion. The negative energy was even stronger than it was before when she was near the shopkeeper.

She stared at where Kenshi once stood. Where his motionless body now laid. Her legs froze. Her heart skipped too many beats. Her world was spinning in slow motion. Only a second had passed, but it seemed like an eternity.

Around her were whispers and mummers from the people nearby. A small crowd was starting to gather beside Kenshi's little form. As if sensing danger the little children hung onto their parent legs for comfort, some were crying uncontrollable.

All sounds and motion around her was instantly blocked out as she ran to her brother. She picked up his limp form into her sitting lap and lightly slapped his cheek. His face that was full of color and laughter was now pale and motionless. His body, which was warm earlier, was now colder than her own.

"What had happen?" She questioned the village people around her. Her voice was barely audible as she tried to choke out the tears that were starting to form. Their only replies were shakes. They didn't know. They didn't know how her little brother had gotten this way. Her little protector. Her little best friend. Her life.

"Please!" she cried. "Someone, call a healer!" Her watery eyes sent the people scurrying about.

Finally, after what seem like forever to one who was about to loose a love one, a healer came from a nearby hunt. He pushed through the crowd and knelt beside the young girl.

"Let me see him," he said turning the boy's arm with his palm facing up knowing exactly what to look for. He looked intensely at the fail arm.

"What is wrong with him?" She inquired. "Can you help him? Is there anything I can do? Please help him, please," her final request came as a plead.

The healer raised his hand up to stop her questioning, shook his head and frowned. Rin's eyes opened wide and watered. She hugged her brother's body tight to her bosom and rocked him back and forth.

"You see, his veins is green. It is because there is too much poison in his blood stream." He softly said, helplessly. "I am sorry I couldn't be of any help. I have never seen a poison that have such a quick effect. Pretty soon his vein will turn purple and that would mean the poison had taken over his body and his blood can no longer fight it…"

"STOP! Stop it now. How can you tell me that a my little Kenshi will die!" She cried. "He can't die you hear me! He is my brother. He _can't_ die," She said softly now.

She turned to looked his little face. Her hand trembled as she caressed one soft cheek. His half closed eyes stared at back at her. Another burst of tears fell.

"Remember Grandmother and Grandfather told you to protect me. How are you going to do that now Kenshi?" She could hear the crowd sad condolences as they walked away. Why should they care for the little boy? They didn't know him. She was grateful, but her mind focused only on him. "Kenshi,.."

"Do you want to save him?" Rin head came up to the weird shopkeeper. His gave her his ugly green.

"How? Please help me save him," She cried, trusting the weird man already. Her instinct said not to, but she shook it off.

His ugly grin grew into a wide smile. His decaying teeth were more ugly than she had remembered.

"What will you give me if I save him?" He said in his raspy voice.

"Anything, anything you want," she said knowing that it was the truth. She would do anything to have her brother back to life.

"Very well," he said and lean towards Rin. His ugly wart hand tilted her chin. He smiled. Then his ugly laughter radiated throughout the village sending eerie chills through the air. "I ask for your life."

_TBC_

This is it for now. But will post again soon. Sorry for the delay. Thank you SOOOOOO very much for all of the replies. I was sooo happy to hear that this story is enjoyable!

_Longer? Yes Kamilog::salute: hehe_

_Update and Continue? Okie dokie::salute:_

_Add Rin-and-Kirara? Yes ma'am::salute:_

_Love ya MindIIBody::BIG HUG: _

Until Next Time,

SugaPlum.


	6. Chapter 6: A Life For A Life

_Hi guys! This is a little juicy chapter that I just had to put in. Please refrain from drooling…hehe just kidding! Anyhow I hope you enjoy reading!_

**Chapter 6: A Life For A Life**

Rin swallowed and nodded. She turned her head to the side to get away from his horrible eyes and his terrible smile. His hand dropped from her chin. She watched as one of his hands covered her brother's face. His mouth was murmuring something she didn't really understood. She anticipated what would happen. Could this man really bring her brother back to life?

A second later she felt some stirring then a soft cough. Her heart leaped as the cold melt and warmth was felt all over his body. Laughter rang in her voice as she hugged her brother tighter. The village people that were there earlier took in her laughter and looked to where it was coming from. They all whispered their oohs and ahhs at the miracle that that just happened.

Rin looked at her little brother face once and set him down on the dusty ground. He lay quietly, but she knew that his life was saved. She had made a bargain with the devil; however, she will not back down. Devil or not, she had given her words and she cannot go back on it.

She stood tall and brave before the man, even though her body trembled tremendously inside. "My life is yours to do as you will." She said and closed her eyes so she won't have for see the man any longer. As if on cue, the village people around her became silent, none was willing to move to help the brave girl who had risked her life to save her brother.

Finally, one man was brave enough to shout out his feelings, "This is insane!" He placed himself in front of Rin as a barrier. "You can't not take a life for a life. What kind of demon would do such a thing!" She opened her eyes, touched by the action the man took.

"Get out of my way you dirty human," the ugly man hissed. He raised a hand and waved it effortlessly, sending the man flying into a nearby food stand. Upon seeing this the village people started running into this home for shelter and protection.

"You are not human," Rin said running to the man who were lying motionless on the pile of broken wood. She hated any kind of violence and this was more than she could bear.

"Whether I am human or not, you can not do anything about it. Your life is mine," He said then leaped towards her.

Before he was able to reach her a large clawed hand came circling around his small neck, cutting off all air. The stranger that she had seen last night was there holding the man captive with his bear hand.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I…." he panted for breath. "I…saved…brother…her…yours…" Sesshoumaru hand gripped tighter as the man struggle. He grabbed on to Sesshoumaru hand to try to release from himself from the tight restraint but failed.

Rin seeing this, couldn't believe how strong and quick the stranger was. She looked at him as he tightens his hold on the man. Now she had notice the two maroon strips on the side of each of his cheek and the hand that was holding the man captive. His golden eyes grew a shade darker, more violent than she had remembered.

"Please release him," She told her rescuer. She didn't wanted to see Kenshi, who had never experience any violence, to wake up and see the violence folding before him.

Upon request Sesshoumaru open up his clawed hand and dropped the man already limp body to the ground with a thud. The man body changed its form a human into a large mantis. Rin started at it in awe. She had heard stories of youkai who turned back into their original self after they looses their life, but never before had she seen it in real life.

"So…is he….dead?" She inquired looking up at the stranger. He had on the same beautiful white kimono with the red flowers and yellow sash. But now he had on a white fluffy fur like thing on his right shoulder side of his shoulder. His eyes had gone back into its original golden color, beautiful and mesmerizing.

"Are you alright?" His lovely voice sounded like sweet honey and like always he avoided her inquiry. He looked at her intently. His eyes glanced down her body quickly to see if there were any bruises and cuts. None. If there were, there would be danger to all humans and youkais alike.

"Yes, arigato," she bowed. As she was straightening up, his strong arms circled her. In a breath she was sent across his muscular chest. He kept her there in his tight embrace. She was stun, speechless. Embarrassed even.

"You know it's kind of embarrassing," She said to his chest. She put her hands in between them. He was reluctant to let her push him away, but finally did so just a little.

She looked up at him. His face was more vivid than before in the sunlight. His silver hair flown around her like a solid shield. He was more handsome than she had remembered.

On impulse her hands came up to his smooth worried-some face, smoothing out the wrinkles on the frown between his eyes. She didn't know why, but the urge to put his mind at ease was pulling at her stronger than ever.

He sucked in a breath as if her touch had formed both joy and pain. He sniffed her sweet scent and wanted more. His head turned into her hand and he placed a kiss into one of them just as he had done before. This time she didn't pull away like before. His eyes closed savoring the warmth of her hand for as long as she allowed.

"Rin…" his whispered. "I should of never left you alone. I almost lost you, lifemate." Then his arm tighten again sending heated desire down his body and onto hers. He wanted her more than ever.

"Why shouldn't you?" She asked keeping her voice low also. "We only met a day ago." She knew that his words held deeper meaning, but refuse to dig in deeper.

His golden eyes never failed to warm her. Their magnificent colors soften and his eyebrows frowned again. His hands thread into her hair. His thumbs made small circles along her cheek. She blushed. His golden eyes so loving, so trusting bore into her brown ones. Never before had she felt this way about anyone.

She licked her lips unconsciously and stopped herself from thinking about his heated body against hers. What she didn't realize was that the unconscious manner had stirred his senses more ways than one. His head lowered. His hands held her still trapping her body next to his.

"I will never let you out of my sight again," he said and his lips fell on hers. His arms circled around her waist lifting her short petit body to match his height.

He caressed her lips with tender butterfly kisses. Rin became stiff at the newfound desire. She had only been kissed twice, from a boy two years ago and a guy who was grateful that she helped him with his schoolwork at another village. But all that innocent pecks was much more different than what this stranger was doing to her now.

"Kiss me back Rin. Don't be afraid. Open up for me," His lips was soft. He massaged his lips on to hers until she couldn't control herself and gave in to the sweet sensation. His tongue parted her lips, playing with her sensitive tongue.

His kiss sent shivers down to the pit of her stomach. It was hard to describe the growing desire that existed in their body. His hands slip to cup her face, hungrily taking her lips for all it was worth. Rin brought her hands around his neck, running her hands into his soft hair. She savored the sweet taste of his mouth and sighed against the soft feeling of his lips.

Finally, after what seem like forever, he broke their kiss leaving her breathless and wanting more. He gave her his rare grin knowing that she wanted more, and knowing that he would be willing to give her that again and more.

"Ahem, Lord Sesshoumaru," the small toad-like youkai croaked seending the two apart. Sesshoumaru groaned. Rin took advantage and stepped out of his embraced blushing tremendously.

He turned to his servant, irritated. "What now Jaken?"

Rin realized that his tone had changed. It held more authority.

The toad gulped, "I have rid of the youkai, milord. The injured man had been taken to his family. And, it seemed that he had poison the child boy with this," he added handing Sesshoumaru the half eaten pear.

Rin opened her eyes wide as the stranger named Sesshoumaru examine the fruit. He frowned and tried too hide it from her, but found that it was too late.

"The fruit was meant for me…" She realized. "I was the one that was supposed to eat it. I had putted my brother's life in danger," She took a deep breath and tried to blink back her watery eyes. She didn't wanted to look weak in front of anyone, even though all she wanted to do at the moment was crawl into a hole and cry. "I almost lost my brother because I was careless…" Her hand came to her mouth. Her mouth tasted like foul bile.

"Jaken you ass," Sesshoumaru said and threw the pear onto the unexpected toad. Jaken rubbed his sore head. "Get out of my sight before I turn you into something you might regret," he hissed. Jaken didn't had to be told twice, he hurriedly scurry away from his angry master.

Sesshoumaru turned back towards Rin. He took her head into his hands and made her look up at him. "Listen to me, this is not any of your fault. You had not known that the fruit was poisonous."

For a moment she wanted to believe him, but her heart was with her brother and she grew angry. She brushed his hand away. "What do you mean not my fault? How can a stranger tell me this? Who are you? I hate mysteries and you are a mystery to me. I don't want any of it. Why can't you just leave us alone," Her hands fisted to her side. She tried hard to control her anger. She had never felt like this before.

"I can't leave you alone, little one," He told her. Brown eyes stared into golden ones. "Your blood runs into mine, you will always be in danger if I should leave you alone now." He placed a kiss on her frowned eyes brows straightening the creases, needing to touch her. "I cannot risk your life again."

His warm breath made her stomach tinkled. "I don't understand any of this," she told him.

"In time you will, but not today," he told her and circled his hand around her neck. "Come, we must leave. We have to lead the evil out of this village before more villagers become in danger."

"But my brother…" She said as he picked her up into his arms. "I could walk you know." She said blushing.

"I know," He said. "But I'll be faster this way." Then he shouted to Jaken to bring Kenshi along. He looked at Rin for confirmation. She nodded as she saw the toad piggybacking her brother. Then Sesshoumaru took off running with the poor little toad towing behind slowly.

"Where are we going?" She inquired. The wind blew into their hair. She looked at him. His face was concentrating on the road ahead. He didn't seem like he was out of breath, yet the toad behind him was panting trying to keep up to his master.

"To my castle," he simply said.

"You're a youkai," she stated the very fact.

"Yes," came his reply.

"Why does it feel like I have known you from somewhere?"

"Sleep, little one," he said in his commanding voice.

Rin mumbled something incoherent and yawned unexpectedly as her eyes closed sending her too a deep sleep, missing the soft kiss he had placed as he laid her down on the soft mattress.

"Finally you will be mine…" He whispered to her sleeping form and placed a safety barrier on her doors and windows before waving the door to close behind him.

_TBC_

_I hope this was a little bit longer. I tried really hard to make it longer, but it's just getting harder and harder to do so, ek! Hehe…Remember this is my first anime fic…but..._

_Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews. Of course I will keep on writing when I have so many wonderful readers! Unless I run out of idea and decided to kill all the characters::Evil Laughter: _

…_Just kidding….._

_Well until next time guys!_

_Love, Suga Plum_


	7. Chapter 7: A Promise Made

**Chapter 7: A Promise Made**

Rin opened her eyes to the sounding of the water dripping in the very same room that she was in. She stretched and cringed. Her head felt like it weighted a thousand pound.

It had almost felt like she was sleeping forever. She rubbed her aching forehead, making small circles. It helped a little.

She tested out her mattress. In her whole life, she always wanted to try this type of raised mattress. It felt much better than a futon. There were actual springs in them.

After bouncing a couple of times on the box spring mattress she stopped when she surely was satisfied.

She looked around the room. It was lit with candles of various shapes and sizes. The iridescent glow made the room look enchanted. She finally took in her surrounding. The room was very grand, more than she had imagined a room to be. It was bigger than her whole house put together.

Unfortunately, there was nothing more to it than a large bed and candles burning everywhere. The walls were bare, but it was painted in a deep golden color—golden, like his eyes. She now realized that almost everything was in that color.

Drip…drip…drip….

It's the sounds of water again. Maybe the room had sprung a leak? She looked to where the sound of water was coming from. To her left there were drops of liquid that was literary falling from the ceiling like rain into a small pool of water on the dented floor.

Drip…drip…drip...

She tossed her sheets aside and walked on the cool wooden floor towards the pool of water looking up to where it was coming from. It was certainly magic to her. There was nothing there to hold the water.

No pipe, nothing. She was certain that it was falling frown above, out of nowhere.

Its purity urged her to stick her hand out and taste it. Looking to her sides to see if anyone was looking, she stuck her hand out of her long kimono sleeves reaching towards the water.

"Don't touch that," his beautiful deep voice rang in the empty room stopped her and she snapped her hand back.

Her face was the image of a child who just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She bit her bottom lip and hid her hands behind her back.

She turned towards him and a large smiled played on her face. He realized that she was not smiling at him but at whom he was with. There he was holding her little brother's hand, doing funny things to her belly.

Upon seeing his sister, Kenshi pulled his hand from Sesshoumaru and ran towards her. She met him half way. Her joyous laughter rang in the darken room, sending warmth in the cool night air.

The reunion was so pleasant that any servant walking by stopped for a second or two to stare into the room. It was very rare for them to hear laughter inside the cold drafty castle. Pretty soon there was about a dozen of servant standing by the door to witness the event. They had grins and smiles fixed on their faces.

Sesshoumaru was the only one in the room that sensed the growing people outside his bedroom door. Rin and Kenshi were oblivious of the stares as they were too engrossed in their reunion.

"Rin I thought that you would never wake up! " Kenshi exclaimed as he ran into his sister open arms. She knelt down to his height.

"I was getting worried. But Sesshoumaru-sama had said that you needed your rest so I didn't wanted to disturb you. Finally he told me that you had waken up." _How had he knew that she was awake? _Like the loving little brother that he was, Kenshi put his two chubby hands on each side of her face looking concerned.

"Are you doing alright? You were asleep awfully long," he said frowning. "Why are you crying?"

She smiled, chocking back tears that already made its way down her small face.

At the age of five he was more concern of her well being than she was of her own. She was very grateful to have him.

"I am just glad that you're here," she said running her hand down his soft hair.

She brought him into a tight hug again. She looked at Sesshoumaru standing behind Kenshi staring at them. His eyes were suddenly so sad, and she had felt something that was there before.

"But I was always here Rin," he exclaimed breaking into her thoughts. "You were just sleeping for too long," he pouted.

He didn't know how close she was to losing him and she was determine not to tell him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and laughed.

"I am just so happy that I woke up to find you here that's all," she took his hand and walked towards the comfy bed. She picked him up and placed him on the bed next to her. He spread himself next to her and laid his head on her folded lap.

"What have you been doing while I was being lazy in bed, hm?" She asked him suddenly feeling exhausted. She yawned once and the contagious manner had him yawning also.

"Well, remember that big ugly toad that I was talking about?" He turned his head to look up at her bend down head. She nodded splitting his long front bangs away from his eyes.

"I was playing with him. He is so much fun Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama said that you used to beat him silly sometimes, just like I was doing to him," he said and his chubby hand came to cover his mouth trying to contain his giggles.

"What are you talking about Kenshi? I have never…" Her eyes brows frowned making little creases on her forehead.

"Kenshi, why don't you go and play with Jaken while I talk to your sister," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"No, he doesn't have to go. Kenshi can stay here with me," She turn to her side and caught a glimpse of movement. In an instance he was standing next to the rippling of water she was neared earlier, watching the waters flowed down like raindrops. She blinked once and shook her head.

"It's okay Rin, I told Sesshoumaru-sama that I will only visit you for a little bit. He said you had to rest," Kenshi got up and wrapped his short arms around her neck, squeezing once before letting go. Then he brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "I'll be here when you wake up, _Older Sister_," before running out of the room missing his sister's warm smile.

The servant bustled away then, giving the two people privacy. With a wave of his hand, Sesshoumaru sent the door closing silently behind him.

She didn't question his manner, but dwell on what her brother had said.

"How are you feeling?" He said. His voice held no emotion, yet she felt a stirring in the bottom of her stomach. The memory from the kiss was too vivid in her mind.

Her face heated, but she tried to keep cool and looked up at him. She didn't really wanted to talk or see him right now, but he was already here. Standing regally in front of her. His posture showed strength and power. His voice always held a hint of command.

She brought her feet to touch the cool floor. Her hands dug deep into the folds of her kimono to stop herself from running to him. She didn't know why she wanted to touch him again, but the urge was stronger than ever.

A few minutes had passed before he spoke again.

"This water falls from the spring that you were bathing in," he said looking up at the source of the water.

"You mean…" Her jaw dropped. He nodded.

"This room is underneath the earth," he simply said.

She walked over and stood next to him looking up the same way he was doing. He felt her presence beside her and stiffen. He could feel the heat coming from her little body and rubbing onto him.

He had hoped that she would not be thinking of his action in the village. It wasn't want he had intended, but he had almost lost her because of his careless act. He had acted on impulse and it frightened him. He let out a low growl. How can he lose to emotions like that?

"How can this be so? It must be some sort of magic," She whispered, her voice never wavered from being amazed.

Sesshoumaru took his attention away from the sparkling waters and stared down at her upturned face. She looked at him and she blushed.

_Don't stare, don't stare,_ she told herself.Suddenly the yellow obi wrapped around his waist became very interesting to her. She folded her hand behind her and bit her bottom lips. He was so beautiful.

"You did this," he said and crossed his arms across his chest restraining himself.

He turned back to the waters and she did the same.

She took a glance to her side and see that he was trying hard to hold something back. It was eating inside of him. She felt his pain as if it was her own.

"Tell me," she said turning to him, she place her hand on the side of his folded arm.

His body eased at her gentle touch and his arm released down to his side.

Another low growl escaped his lips. He was trying very hard to restrain himself, but being so close to her didn't help him much at all.

He turned to her and looked down at her small face. She gave him a reassuring smile.

He was a tad bit uneasy at the situation that he had put himself into. Sesshoumaru rubbed the back of his neck and his powerful demeanor broke.

"Well its like this," he started and look away from her big eyes. "Iminda…mumble mumble…umy…mumble mumble…ateand…" he mumbled--something he would never find himself doing in front of anyone. He told himself that he would be ready to tell her the truth, but it was harder than he had thought. He rather fights a thousand youkais than be in the room with her at the moment.

Rin grumbled. "You're mumbling, I can't understand a word you said."

Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath and stare right back into her upturned face.

He cupped the side of her face and caressed her cheek with his large thumb. She held such beauty and innocence. She was distraction.

"Promise me something," he softly said. She placed her hand on his warm hand and rubbed her face in his hand like he did twice before. "Promise me you're never leave me, whatever happens…" Then he held his breath waiting for her answer knowing that this distraction would probably destruction and he welcome it with open arms.

She stared into the two pair of golden abyss. He looked so lost and lonely.

So sad somehow and she wanted to make that sadness go away.

She had known him for only a short time, but in the back of her mind held his image. Inside of her heart he was there.

Suddenly she realized, she had fallen in love with this youkai. This cold, lonely person, yet she wasn't scared.

She knew that he meant more to her than she could imagine and she in an instance knew that it was the same for him.

Finally she nodded. But he wasn't satisfied with her silent answer.

"Say it for me, _Rin_…"

"I promise," she said and she thought she saw his rare smile for a moment.

"_Thank you…_I will never make you regret your promise," he told her and ran the hand that was on her cheek onto the back of her head, gently bringing her close.

She placed a hand on his chest for support because her legs were getting all wobbly. His heated body against hers was comforting. He grabbed her hand on his chest hand held it next to his heart as he placed a warm kiss in the middle of her forehead.

"Now can you tell me," she said and he nodded.

"Because…" he began and growled as he was interrupted by a loud irritating bang coming from the other side of the door. "Damn human," he mumbled.

When there was no answer from the two, another couple of bangs came again.

He groaned in fury and she laughed. It was adorable to see him lose his posture. He glared at her with his "its-not funny" look and she shut her mouth behind a pair of hands hiding her giggles.

"Who is it?" He asked releasing Rin from his hold. She stepped back and walked towards the door. The big smile on her lips never wilted.

"It's…its…me Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken croaky voice was heard on the other side.

"What do you want, Jaken?" He said and waved his hand to open the door. Rin stopped surprised that the door had opened on its own.

She looked back at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes and drop jaw. He only shrugged like it was nothing. His arrogant self returning and she smirked.

"My Lord!" Jaken said and bowed before his master feet. "They…they…the other youkai…they…I couldn't help him…there were too many…" He was stuttering so hard that Sesshoumaru barely understood him.

"Out with it Jaken," he said with slight annoyance. "And don't stutter."

"Where is Kenshi, Jaken?" Rin asked the kappa deamon, her smile suddenly fading. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed, hard, as she waited for youkai's answer.

"Th…the youkais had taken him!" he cried. "I am sorry I couldn't save him!"

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried, but it came pleadingly. Then her body limped and she fainted.

In a flash Sesshoumaru was right by her side hauling her up into his arms. He took three long strides and placed her gently on the bed.

"Send for the healer. I don't think she is rid of the poison. If anything should happen to her, you better wish that you were dead," he said not waiting for Jaken's answer. He took one look at her sleeping form and disappeared through the opening door and into the night.

_TBC_

_It is so great to see that once I added a new chapter, I get new readers! This is so awesome!_

_Hey MindIIBody, lookie, it gotten longer on its own accord! I didn't do anything I swear! Hehe… _

_Oh Chew Chew, ( I'm so sorry it is so confusing for you…I will promise to make it less confusing soon…)))_

"_Sweet Peas and Carrots"! LOL I haven't hear anyone said that since…well since ek! The fifth grade! EK! That's so cute, though! _

_I am sure this is getting to mushy for all of you…promise something much less mushy in the next chapter…)))) Please don't gag! LOL, Anyhow, I thank you guys again, I will never lose interest writing this story because the reviews are so great! Thanks!_

_Until Next Time Readers,_

_Love, Suga Plum_


	8. Chapter 8: Princess Plump

**Chapter 8: Princess Plump**

"Make her drink it," she heard someone said. She wasn't too sure whether it was male or female. Everything was like a dream state to her. She was only able to open her eyes half way to see blurry vision before her. The voices around her were very distant and faded. She doesn't know if she was awake or asleep. What is happening to her? Her body felt numb and painful.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head if she doesn't heal before he gets back," she definitely knew that it was Jaken scared voice.

"_Drink the liquid, Rin, it will help you heal," _she heard his voice in hear head. Commanding and masculine, but gentle and she wanted more. Was he in the room with her, speaking to her? Why had she heard his voice so clearly and the others not much at all.

Rin felt a bowl next to her mouth and bitter liquid touched her lips. She turned her head avoiding it. She hated anything bitter. And most of all she hated medicine. _"Drink,"_ came his voice again, less gentle now and more commanding.

Finally, she reluctantly open her mouth as much as she could, which was not much at all giving her numbing state, and took in the nasty liquid. She tired not to gag as the bitter taste pour into her mouth and down her throat. She mumbled something incoherent and her body grew warm as the liquid coursed through. Her eyes grew heavy again and she felt herself relaxing into another sleep.

"_Drink it Rin, it's for your own good," she shook hear head as Jaken pushed a bowl of liquid towards her mouth. She squeezed her lips tight refusing it. Suddenly her anger got the best of her and she slapped Jaken's hands away sending the bowl flying across the room. _

_She mouthed a sorry to Jaken as he scurry over to the broken bowl on the other side of the room irritated. "Stupid girl," he mumbled._

_Sesshoumaru stood there in the room with his back facing them, undisturbed. _

"_Why do I have to drink that bitter medicine Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked him sobbing. _

"_Because you have to forget Rin, forget that we ever existed," he told her. Not a hint of emotion lay in any of his words. He balled his one fist when he heard her sob again. She didn't know what was good for her. This was the only way._

"_Why? I don't understand…" her little twelve years old face was covered with salty tears as another round of sobs came crashing down. _

"_It is dangerous to have you here," he simply said. His voice was soft but as cold as could be. It tugged at his heart to see her face cringed and then sadden. His words were short and final and from experience she knew that he wouldn't give her anything more._

"_Jaken, bring another bowl and make sure this time she drinks all of it," his command made the little kappa demon shivered. _

"_Ye…yes, milord," Jaken stammered and rush to refill the liquid into another bowl from a nearby table. _

_Rin fisted her hands to her side and cried on the top of her lungs, "But I don't want to forget you Sesshoumaru-sama!" She sobbed._

"_You'll be better off this way," he said unperturbed and walked out the door before he took back anything he had said. _

_She watched as his figure disappeared down the narrow hallway. She waited for him to walk back and tell her that it was all a joke. _

_She stood there hoping, wishing that this wasn't real; that Sesshoumaru-sama would knock Jaken on the head and said to stop the joke. But she knew better. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't joke around. He left without a backward glance._

_She looked at Jaken sorrowful eyes and took the bowl that he held out to her and down the liquid as fast as she could. Tears and all. She would do as he'd asked. He had saved her life so many times before and never request anything of her, so she will give him this. _

_She could feel the liquid making it's way down her body as blood rushed up to her head clearing away all past and present memories. Already she had forgotten how her parents looked like, whether they were alive or dead. Or of the heated conversation she just had earlier with Sesshoumaru-sama, or the name of the ugly toad standing in front of her with sad eyes. _

_She squeezed her head with her hands as the pain hit like thousands of knives. Her body also started to prickled with sharp pains. Feeling herself weakening, she leaned on the wall for support easing down its long length. Her eyes felt heavy so she closed them letting the medicine take her into a deep sleep. _

Rin opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Jaken's small body and smiled. He was sitting on the floor against the wall. His legs were spread, his mouth opened and his hands were on his side. From experience she knew he was exhausted. He had taken care of her once before when she had a fever and when the fever broke she would see him sleeping just as he had done now.

Then the dream hit her. She remembered now what had happen, but she didn't know why. She was only twelve then and didn't know anything, only to obey. She was so grateful to Sesshoumaru-sama that she didn't care to know the reason why he had to erase her memories.

She remembered everything now. Her parents and how they were brutally murdered by the wolves. Sesshoumaru-sama and his rejection when she offered him human food. Jaken head being smash into the mud when she had tripped him years later after Sesshoumaru had saved her life from Naraku.

"_You're awake,"_ She could hear his voice in her head. It flowed like water in the night. Is this one of Sesshoumaru-sama's power? _"No, because you're my lifemate. My blood flows in yours. That is why I can speak to you like this," _he said, easily reading her mind. His honeyed voice made her whole body warm and tingly inside. She was confused but didn't dwell on what he was telling her.

"My bother, have you found him?" She asked out loud, feeling very foolish speaking to herself. She looked around the ceiling as if Sesshoumaru would materialize in front of her.

"_Yes, I have. He is safe," _he with a growl and then a grunt.

"What is happening? I can hear you growling. Are you fighting?" She frantically searched the ceiling. As stupid as she felt she was certain that he would just pop out of nowhere.

"_I…(grunt)…I need to go now Rin. We'll talk when I get back," _he said cutting off all connection. Suddenly she felt emptiness inside of her, something that she had never felt before. It was like she had needed him to feel whole somehow. She wanted to shout out for him to wait but the warm feeling that she felt earlier had completely disappeared.

He knew that she would be okay as he closed his mind and cutting of connection with her. The poison from the youkai from the village did not release itself to its full extent. He had gotten rid of most of the poison three days ago, but couldn't finish. Now that she was awake and well he was more relief.

Sesshoumaru waved his hand as strands of thin whip-like light radiated from his fingertips. The strands waved and sliced through the demon neared him with one blow. His body laid dead. Another youkai to add to the collections on the ground.

A youkai with two head and barely any hair came charging towards him. He stood there and growled and let out yet another acidic poison from his clawed hands. The ugly youkai screamed in pain as his flesh started to melt.

Another youkai with long ratlike tail and body of fur leaped towards him. Sesshoumaru easily caught the youkai by the neck making it panting for air. His eyes opened into wide saucers as if he had misjudged his opponent ability.

"Where is the boy?" His irritated voice was cold and not at all amusing. This was tenth victim that he had questioned.

The youkai gasped trying to breath, "Boy…there…in…shed." Sesshoumaru released another wave of acidic from his claws. He dropped the rat youkai down on the ground and walked over towards the shed where Kenshi was held captive.

Sesshoumaru faced the door and stopped. A strong wave of negative energy radiated from inside the shed. He sense danger in every single limp and was prepared to face what was in there.

Suddenly a big gust of wind from inside made the door flying onto Sesshoumaru. Instantly his hand came up and crossed in front of his face. The door sent his body flying to the nearby tree. He was stuck for a moment between the door and the tree. Then the door motionlessly fell on the ground.

Sesshoumaru stood up, unscratched but annoyed by the fact that he did not sense what was coming ahead of time.

"My my, Sessy dear, it looks like you have gotten a little bit clumsy," a plump girl flew out of the shed on a large leaf. Sesshoumaru eyes widen.

"Kagu…" he started but stopped as he realized it was not whom he thought it would be. Then his eyes opened and he growled. "Sara."

She laughed behind her flowered fan. "Yes, it's me Sessy dear. Who else would it be?"

"Where is the boy?"

She slapped her fan shut and pouted at his question. "Always to the point, very well," she waved her hand and Kenshi body flew from inside the shed and out towards Sesshoumaru.

Then she dropped her hand when his little body was half way towards Sesshoumaru. The motionless body started to drop from where it was elevated. With lightening speed, Sesshoumaru was below Kenshi catching him as he fall right into his arms.

"Ah-Uh," he called to his two-headed dragon and place Kenshi body on their back. "Take him to Rin."

"I can see you are still with that human girl," she said disgustingly.

"You were human once too," he told her and watched the play of emotion in her face. Anger then sadness, then acceptance.

"Not anymore Sessy, I am now a demon remember? And thanks to Kagura, I am now stronger than I was before," another laugh erupted behind her flowered fan.

"Leave Rin alone," He said and started walking away.

"I can't," she smirked and shrugged. "Beside if I was to leave her alone she would never be safe." She said and that made Sesshoumaru stopped in his track. He turned around toward the girl.

"You stole the miniature white castle," he fisted his hands to the side and his leg spread. Dark clouds started to form and cold burst of wind start blowing towards their direction sending the leaf that she was sitting on waving unbalanced.

"You knew," he said and lighting struck the shed that she had came out of earlier causing it to slip and then collapsed.

Sara was unperturbed by the action. She only balanced herself on her flying leaf and smirked.

"Yes I know and it is too late Sesshoumaru, she had awaken the youkais that were trapped in that little miniature, all because you had given her your blood," she laughed as the weather subsided and the clouds split back into its original shape.

"So you see Sessy dear, it is your fault really because without your demonic blood she wouldn't been able to do so." Another laughter came and this time Sesshoumaru cringed.

"Where are you going!" He didn't say anything as he stood on the dust of cloud that he had generated. "Sessy I am not through with you," she cried.

She then pouted and sighed. "She will not live long without your power Sessy dear!" she shouted when he was a few yards away.

Sesshoumaru stopped and she smirked. He came back a couple of yards and smile, but this smile wasn't good. Sara swallowed and waited for him to say something.

"Lose some weight Sara, you're getting a little bit plump," he said and then flew off into the distance but not missing the scream of irritation from Sara.

"I will get you Sesshoumaru and your human girl too!" Her voice was already distance and he found that he liked it that way.

… … … … … … …

_TBC_

_Sorry guys, this is but a teaser….Since all of you have been so good to me, I wanted to give you this chapter so it can clear out a little bit of confusion…._

_Thanks a plenty for all the reviews!_

_Until Next Chapter…_

_Love, Suga Plum_


	9. Chapter 9: Jaken's Misfortune

**Chapter 9: Jaken's Misfortune**

_How can he tell her that she had raised thousands of demons by a drop of blood?_

_Who would believe that? Maybe he shouldn't tell her at all? Damn Sara._

Sesshoumaru walked through the opened doors and into the main grand hall. He had already known that there would be horde of servants about getting read for their master's arrival. Every time he came from battle it was always like this. Food was set on the long table, warm water in a cup ready for him when he arrived. It was the request of his father when he comes back from battle, and now he had taken on the tradition. Though he had always taken his meals in the dinning hall instead of in the main hall as his father had done many years ago.

He made his way across the room. He had never had the chance to really be there in the mist of all the chaos. What would the servant have to do beside put food on the table upon his arrival? No one had notice that he walked into the room. Usually they would be doing something else when he get back to his castle. Maybe he was early, he thought as he arched an eyebrow.

He looked to his left and found that a couple of servants was huddle next to the large window busy scrubbing and cleaning. To his right was the same, there were a few cleaning the many vases that his father had collected from his time outside of the castle.

Cleaning? In this time of night? It must have been nearly dawn, doesn't anyone sleep around here, he pondered.

A little servant girl youkai with rabbit like ears, who look to be about ten, came rushing towards Sesshoumaru with a bowl of water that seem a bit to big for her to carry. In her carelessness she almost ran straight into him. She stopped just in time to find him looking down at her. Her little breath came out as a small gasped. The liquid in the bowl splished and splashed.

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl and she stood frozen with her head turned up to the large youkai. She didn't dare move from her spot not daring to scream. She had heard horrid stories of the great youkai, but never seen his face before as he was always away or locked up in his room.

She was told that he was cold and relentless in his behavior. That if he wanted anything he will get at any cost. She had heard that one time he had sent a servant to the depths of hell because he was unsatisfied with the temperature with his meal. She also heard that he had many women in his harem and that he abuses them with his demonic powers. She had also heard….well, she had heard plenty. But were it truth or just myths?

She swallowed once trying to steady the water in the overly large bowl. _Please don't let it fall, don't fall, don't_… She repeated to herself, but the water failed to obey. Because she was running so hard, the wave of water was larger than when she had started.

Unfortunately for her, water splashed its way out of the large bowl and onto Sesshoumaru's pant leg. The two looked down at the soaked pants. She ,with her jaw dropped and quivering mouth. He, unruffled.

She still stood there speechless. What was she to do? Beg for forgiveness? Yes, that was what she should do. As she was about to open her mouth and go down on her knees Sesshoumaru shook his head to the side motioning for the girl to go away. She understood the gesture exactly and hurriedly made her way out of the room and thankful to just get away from the taiyoukai, the Great Demon Lord.

Sesshoumaru eyes trailed from the girl running away to the petit figure standing next to the Chinese vase from the far corner of the room. The vase was much more taller than she was.

Her ebony hair fall passed her buttock as she reached to catch a spot higher than she was able to reach. It was just like her to not ask for help when she needed it, a habit that Sesshoumaru would love to help her loose. The sleeve from the light orange kimono hung loosely down her arm showing a lot of delicate white skin. He swallowed, feeling his heart beating faster than it should.

She was finally in his home and in his life. He couldn't wish for anything more. She had given him more than he had deserved in life…he doesn't deserve her.

With his heart in his hands, he made his way to his one little joy in life. One servant carrying a pile of rags stopped as his master walked passed him. His eyes widen. It was very rare to see his master out in this time of night.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop to acknowledge the servant, but keep on walking, concentrating on his destination. No emotion was written on his face, but every inch of his body called out to one girl.

Rin reached higher to get the speck of dirt on the nice vase covered with arts of big white cranes. She rested one hand on the body of the vase to keep balance and reached higher, grunting all the while.

The vase stirred, forcing itself to remain balanced on the small wooden stand on the bottom of the base. It creaked as it wavered to the side because of the weight Rin was putting on it. She gasped and tried to regain the vase's balance. With one hand holding a cloth and the other bare she grabbed hold of the large vase. With her face red, her eyes wide like cup saucers and her cheeks puffed she looked pretty much like a red human balloon.

She grunted and groaned as she tired to move it back into the right position. After a second of two she heard other gasped around the room. Finally someone saw her. She was too out of breath trying to keep the vase balance to call out for help.

Not only gasped she heard plates falling and a loud thump. What was going on behind her?

"_Did you see that?_" She heard one servant very clearly. It was as if the man was standing next to her, yet it felt like they were only whispering.

"_Yeah, one moment he was halfway towards her and the next he was right behind her_," the servant girl whispered back.

"_It is such a surprise to see him out this time of morning_," another one said and they all nodded.

Then she felt it, no correction she felt him. He was standing right behind her. His hands on hers holding up the vase and balancing it to its original place. She blushed. His body was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath beside her ears.

"Need help?" He said quietly.

"_Help me carry Roko_," one servant whispered to another as they lifted the fainted servant lady out of the room. She was too large for one man. They were grunting along the way.

She could hear the other servant going about their business again, but this time the footsteps started to disappear out of the room little by little. Pretty soon it would be just him and her. What will she do then? She cannot even think straight with him around, how will she manage?

Suddenly, she felt Sesshoumaru's tongue touching the sensitive part of her earlobe. She sucked in a long breath. The next thing he did had caught her by surprise. He closed his mouth where he had licked and sucked once. She felt his teeth bit softly on her sensitive skin, toying with her ear. His mouth was doing things to her stomach that she couldn't explain.

The breath that she took had shortened. Pretty soon she was out of breath all together. What was he doing? In front of everyone? If there was anyone left.

But did she want him to stop?

"_No…" _She heard him answer her question in her head. She turned her head to the side causing him to release her ear. But she found that that maneuver didn't work at all. Now she was face to face with the one man that…

"It is not fair that you can read my mind and I can't yours," She pouted beautifully. Her eyebrows creased and he kissed them away. He kissed the side of her temple and down near her ears.

"I can teach you how," he whispered in her ears and then placed a kiss there. He then kissed down the side of her neck. "I can teach you a lot of things if you let me," and then he placed another kiss lower where her neck met her shoulder.

She closed her eyes to the warm sensation and rested her forehead on his shoulder sighing. Her body wasn't her own. He had stirred her senses more than anyone had. He sent heated desire throughout her body and she welcomed it.

She was so lost in the moment that she didn't realized Kenshi running into the room.

"Rin I'm awake!" He exclaimed. His hand spread up wide and his smile widen. Upon seeing the two he stood akimbo, hands on his hip and elbow bented.

Rin cleared her throat and pushed herself away from Sesshoumar blushing. Sesshoumaru dropped his hands and locked it behind him. He was the picture of innocence.

"What were you guys doing?" Kenshi stared suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throated. "Helping your sister clean," Rin blushed even harder.

"_We'll continue later…"_ he said in her head enjoying her innocent blushes.

It turned even redder when she heard him. Her eyes opened into big saucers and her body stiffened. She looked at the taiyoukai, the so-called Great Demon Lord and found one side of his mouth quirking up. He was enjoying this? Enjoying her embarrassment!

Her hand swap to her side with a hard thug, aiming at Sesshoumaru's belly. Unfortunately, her hand hit a hard solid surface and she cringed. He was all muscles, no flaps. Sesshoumaru was unruffled by her action and only shrugged as she glared up at him.

"I want to help clean!" Kenshi exclaimed again enthusiastic.

"We're almost done here, Kenshi," Rin told him still a little stun from earlier to move. Her legs were still a little wobbly, so she was afraid that if moved she would fall and make a fool of herself.

"_I'll catch you if you fall,"_ his deep sensual voice trailed across her mind like flowing water.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" she glared up at him talking very softly. "And stop reading my mind, it's disturbing." Then she looked back at Kenshi and found him standing right in front of her staring up at the two taller people.

"What are you guys talking about?" His big brown eyes formed two slits holding his suspicious composure. His hands, fisted, were place on each side of his hip. He tried to pout but was unsuccessful because he blown air into his cheeks causing it to expand like a balloon. His ruffled hair fallen back passed his straining neck.

Rin laughed out loud. Her body rumbled and shook. He was too adorable. She would have squeezed his cheek if it weren't so puffed out.

Sesshoumaru looked at his laughing wonder and his heart melted. While other girls would hide behind their hands laughing softly, Rin openly laughed without a care in the world.

He watched as she went down on her knees to be the same height as her brother. She placed her hand on his shoulder and placed a kiss in the middle of his forehead.

Sesshoumaru heart tugged. He let out a small unconscious growl. He was jealous of a little boy. Jealous? Feh. The great Sesshoumaru couldn't be…jealous.

Rin ignored his growl thinking that he was annoyed that he was distracted like he always would be.

"Now where did you learn that huh?" She said mentioning his composure earlier.

"Jaken of course," he said and waved his hands like they were so clueless. "He likes to do this," he demonstrate the composure again, "when he suspect mischief from me," then Kenshi threw his hands up and exclaimed, "which is like, _always_ since I see him do it to a lot!"

"Speaking of Jaken, where did he go?" she questioned, "Weren't he suppose to watch over you?"

Sesshoumaru had specifically told Jaken to watch Kenshi while he asleep so that Rin was able to rest also. But he found out later that she was with him most of the night anyway.

Kenshi cocked his head to the side and smile innocently. As if on cue Jaken walked into the room soaked in water.

All three pair of eyes stared at the drenched youkai. Rin sucked in a breath holding her laughter while Kenshi tried his hardest behind a pair of cubby hands. Sesshoumaru mouth quirked a little but he cleared his throat and maintain his composure.

"My…my…my…lo…rrrrr…lord," he stuttered, not from fright but from being outside in the cold.

"What happen Jaken?" He asked irritated.

"Well…I….I…don't…know…" His mouth quivered and he hugged himself for warmth.

"I know!" Kenshi said raising his hands like a little schoolboy. He bounced up and down, enthused.

"Tell us what happen, Kenshi," Rin said in between breaths.

Kenshi walked a few feet away from the adults and stood just a yard away from the shivering youkai.

"Well it was like this. We were playing ball. I rolled it to him and he back to me," he said, invisibly making a rolling gesture.

"Then Jaken suggested that we should bounce the ball and I agreed. So we bounced. And I wanted to see how high I could bounce the ball, so I put all of my strength like this," with both arms raised and his toes supporting his body Kenshi jumped once and came down on bended knees, all the while showing how he had successfully put strength into a bounced ball.

"Then what happen," Sesshoumaru said breaking into the demonstration.

"Well, I guess I didn't know my own strength because the ball bounced too high and too far that it bounced out the window," he turned back to Sesshoumaru pouting innocently. "I'm sorry I lost your ball."

Rin cuts in. "What does that have to do with Jaken being drenched in…" She sniffed and cringed. Although he was very far away she could smell the odor on him as if he was near her. "Smelly water."

"Oh I can explain that too!" Kenshi exclaimed turning back to Jaken getting ready to demonstrate again if need be.

Jaken raised a hand for Kenshi to stop. "I can explain that part," Jaken body started warming up to room temperature.

"I was trying really hard to reach for the ball so I stood on the stool next to the window to be higher," he stood on his footpad and reached up, "I misjudged my height and not knowing that the window was right behind me and well…" he said and stopped embarrassed.

Kenshi looked back at Rin and Sesshoumaru saying innocently, "I didn't know that he would fall out the window and into the smelly swamp below."

This time Rin couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing. The contagious laughter made Kenshi laughed also. Upon hearing this, like the last time, any nearby servants stopped to peaked into the room. They would almost saw the small grin that played on their master face if they weren't too engross on the siblings.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and stated, "Jaken go and wash. I hate having you in the castle all smelly."

"Yes, Milord," he said and toddle off in his wet clothes. By then Rin and Kenshi already had their laughed and only small giggles were heard.

"Oh and Jaken," Sesshoumaru said and Jaken hurriedly toddle back. He saw the smile on his master face and suddenly wished that he had avoided seeing his master all together.

"Yes Milord?"

"Make sure the swamp is scrubbed clean so that when you fall in again, you won't be so smelly."

"Yes Milord," he groaned. And with a final gesture from his master he toddled off.

After a minute or two Sesshoumaru felt a tug on his pant legs. It was Kenshi. He looked down at the small boy and arched a brow. Kenshi gesture for him to bend towards him with his index finger. Sesshoumaru bended down as much as he could bring his ears next to the boy's mouth.

The boy cupped his hands over Sesshoumaru's elf-like ears and whispered, "I think you should go and wash too. I don't know what made you wet yourself, but I think it is a little embarrassing," Then he giggled. Sesshoumaru got up slowly and cleared his throat yet again.

For certain Rin didn't miss anything that Kenshi had said. She heard it clearly enough and covered her mouth with both hands, this time really trying to hide her giggles.

"Kenshi look over there!" Sesshoumaru cried. As Kenshi looked to where he was pointing Sesshoumaru took advantage of the chance and softly bit on Rin's sensitive ear lobes gaining her attention.

"We'll talk later, _lifemate_," he whispered seductively and walked quietly into the wide open doors.

Rin blushed, but tried to smile innocently when Kenshi looked back at her finding Sesshoumaru gone. He croaked his head to the side wondering why his sister's face was red.

"Let's go get some porridge, Kenshi," Rin said as Kenshi grabbed her held out hand. The two walked quietly into the main dinning hall where morning porridge was already sitting on the table in waiting for them.

… … … … … … … … …

_To Be Continue…_

_EK! "The Wizard of Oz"! hehe, Sowwie, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Personally, I can't remember the movie because I saw it soooooo long ago. Anyhoo, I will try to be more original, LOL… _

_HAHA, yeah I always thought that Sesshoumaru was a sadist when I first saw his character. It actually gives him some visible character as he was only seen as a cold, heartless person who hates "damn humans"…haha._

_Oh I know that Sesshoumaru is a little out of character, but I felt that romance is not just lovey-dovey and mushy mush, but it lust, seduction, and being seducted… :wink wink: … … … I hope it's not too much:)_

_Long chapters and fast posting is the result of no TV. LOL, Yup the infeasible happened (well not exactly, but close) our TV had gone to sleep indefinitely I'm afraid. TV Heaven, as my boyfriend puts it… So until we get a new TV, which I hope soon (I will continue to update of course:) ) but until then, I have more time to write, (it's either that or read…hms….which is more fun? Yup you guessed it! LOL)_

_I love reading all of your replies, actually more than I liked writing! HAHA, it's much more funnier to read what you guys have to say….thanks! You guys had made my rainy days sunnier….. La la la la…._

_Until Next Time!_

_Love, Suga Plump :P _


	10. Chapter 10: Her Story Unfolded

**Chapter 10: Her Story Unfold**

Rin stepped into the room that she had been in for the past few days. Sesshoumaru had come back to his castle, unharmed. She knew that he would be, given his powers, but she still fear for him just as she had always had every time he gone out.

She walked over to the dripping water and stared up at the non-existence pipe. She will never stop feeling that awed sensation. Her body shivered on its own accord. The droplets had multiplied since the last time she had watched it with Sesshoumaru. As if it was sensing her near it, the droplets let out a warm heat, making her shivered once and then warmed.

"It sense that you are cold, so it is warming itself up for you," his deep voice echoed in the big hollow room. She turned around and looked at the Sesshoumaru as he walked towards her. His feet failed to make any noise as expected on the wooden floor.

Rin dropped her hands to her sides and it closed around the light weighted yukata she changed into.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," her voice was tiny and low. Her hand released and opened but remained on her side. He was standing a few feet away from her, but she could feel him like he was only inches away.

"How are you feeling?" He kept his voice lowered staring into her big curious eyes and left his hands hanging patiently to his side.

She smiled at his beautiful face. He didn't even break into a smile or a grin when she had talked to her, but she knew that was his ways.

"I am doing better now," she told him. Then suddenly she felt a warmth on the side of her cheek. It felted like a hand. Her eyes widen and she stared at Sesshoumaru who was still standing where he was.

"You felt me," he stated the obvious.

"You're doing this? It feels a little odd to see you standing there, but feel you here," she said and touched her cheek as the warm sensation melted away.

"It's one of the powers that I was told to have when I've found a lifemate," he told her. He mentally placed a kiss on the side of her throat and watched her play of emotions. Shocked, surprised, and then acceptance. Her eyes closed, head crooked to the side and her breath shorten. He found that he had loved looking at her in this state. His body tighten and he felt the stirring in his loin.

Rin opened her eyes when the sensation died, but then it hit her in full blast when she saw Sesshoumaru took three long strides and came upon her. She swallowed once as her head leaned back to stare up at him when he approached.

Brown stared into golden ones. Her stomach did a flip and her legs felt weak. One moment he was staring down at her and the next his lips was pressing against hers. He groaned when their lips met. He had wanted her more than anything. When he saw her out there, his body reacted. He wanted to take her right then and there, out in the open. He had known to have a lot of restraint but with her he had very little.

Her hands dug into his soft hair and pulled him closer. He groaned again and brought his arm around her small body and did the same. He wanted to feel the whole length of her. Wanted her to feel how much he want her, needed her. She opened her mouth without him asking and he took the advantage and explored the interior of her, playing with her tongue until she moaned against his mouth. She tasted like sweet honey.

Sesshoumaru brought his head back and a slight grin lifted when he heard her disappointed moan. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. His breath was as heavy as hers. Rin let her forehead fall onto his hard chest. She could smell his freshly bathe body and sucked in another breath. Sesshoumaru rested his chin on her head wanted to make sure that she was real and not a figment of his imagination. He brought her heated body closer and tightened his hold. Her hand came out to his hard chest and she placed a kiss on his Adam's apple. She felt a shivered in his body.

"You're a tease," he said staring out at the falling water. She didn't say anything for a little while. But when she spoke her voice came nearly a whispered.

"Arigato gozaimasu for saving Kenshi," then she placed a kiss on the side of his lips. He turned his head to meet her now plump lips and kissed her once, stealing her breath yet again.

"I know how important he is to you," He gruffly said looking down at her upturned face. "I couldn't stand to see you unhappy."

"I remembered everything," she told him out of nowhere and he nodded.

"I know."

"You knew? Oh right, Jaken. He was the only one I told," she said in comprehension.

"No," he said her bring her body to arms length as if knew what was coming. "I knew the moment you look at me and asked if we had met before."

"And you didn't say anything," she said as she balled her fist to her side. She maintained the growing anger inside of her. "Why, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She didn't want it to come out as a demand but it somehow did. He released her completely and stood several inches away from her. His desired remained but he felt the heat inside of her had diminished completely. He groaned. She looked like she wanted to devour him and he would've let her had it been in a different situation.

"Because-" The Great Demon Lord was speechless. He was willing to tell her anything, but right now wasn't the time. Not when her body was doing crazy things to him.

"Because what?" She said crossing her arms just below her bosom. Had she been with him before her memories was erased, she wouldn't probably be bold enough to question him, but just let things be. She was much more verbal and less intimidated.

Sesshoumaru raked a hand into his hair and tried to avoid the image she was putting in his head. Looking at her was his undoing. He can almost feel her below him, her breast that was now pushed up by her arms, in his mouth as he watched her moan beneath him. He groaned, as his desires grew tenfold.

"Can't-we-not-talk-about-this-later?" He grinded his teeth, trying very hard to relax the growing temptation. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind blank. His hands fisted to its side in frustration.

"Why should we? We don't have anything better to do, I don't. Do you? " She inquired as she shrugged her little shoulder.

Her innocent question had his mind stirring again. He didn't want to tell her that he had a lot of better things in mind. For starters getting her onto that damn bed behind him, naked would be a beginning.

"Unless you're in a rush to go to your harem of women," She looked at him suspicious, a hint of jealously held in her statement.

His harem? Damn, Jaken. How else had she known? How can he make her believe that it was just for show and nothing more? He hasn't been with anyone since he had given her that liquid. Back then he knew it was guilt eating at him. As he watched her grow up to be a irresistible young woman he found it was more than just guilt but desire for her. He wanted her and only her. His harem. It was exactly that, for show.

Then it hit her and her eyes opened wide. She covered her mouth and felt as if she was feeling sick. "You didn't want me. I remembered Jaken telling me that I was a bother to you and him. I didn't realized."

"_Rin,"_ he frowned when he saw that she was neared tear. Never in his life had he had to deal with them, and he wasn't looking forward to it now. _Please don't cry, Rin._

He didn't even send her a mental note, but somehow she knew that he would've been able to stand to see her cry. He couldn't do it before. That was why he had to walk away that night. He watched as she suck in a breath and straighten herself.

"Did you know when I woke up, I was scared to death," She said and turned away from him. Her voice was kept to a medium. The rippling of water was like a soothing device for her. She closed her eyes and sighed. Rin threw her arms around herself, as if it would help her shield away all the pain she was feeling.

He felt all of her pain as if it was apart of him and he wanted to take it all away. It was his fault that she had been scared and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to make it go away. He took a step closer to her and stopped as she spoke again.

"I was so lost I didn't know what to do. The only thing I remembered was my name. Odd, all that memories erased, but my name still stayed with me," she laughed in spite of herself. "Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't remembered."

Her tone was so soft and even. Sesshoumaru didn't know how to deal with that. He rather had her kicking and screaming at him, it would have been easier to read her then. He took another step towards her and opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

"Of course it was very nice of you to drop me off near a village in expensive clothing," she said sarcastically. "One man thought that I was a prostitute," she said disgusted. Her fingernails dug deep into the skins of her arms as the terrible memories flowed in. "At first I thought that he was trying to help me, but instead he tried to lure me into his house," then her voice stuttered. "He…he…was on top of me, I couldn't get him off," she swallowed. "Luckily, an old lady came by and beat him, or else I would have been raped and possibly killed. I scrubbed myself for hours afterward, even then I still felt dirty."

"I would never let that happen, I—" he started. His voice was also cracking as he held all of his feelings in. But she acted as if she didn't hear him and continued.

"The old lady took me in. She took care of me and helped me look for work since that incident got the village people thinking that I was what the man had thought. But she was nice enough to look after me," she smiled as the memories start sinking in. "She had helped me a lot. She was a teacher you see, so she taught me things that I have never learned had I been with you." Then her smiled faded. "But one day she grew very ill. I was told that she was dying of some mysterious poison," her voice became distance as it quivered. She was not talking to him anymore, but to herself. He felt her guilt and blame. She blamed herself for the old lady's death. "I have called three healers and none of them knew what kind of poison it was. If only I was there, maybe I could've helped her avoid something. I was too busy indulging in myself, picking flowers. Can you believe that? She was already sick. I should have stayed with her. If I knew what she had done that day or eaten, maybe I could of saved her somehow."

He was right behind her then. He brought his hands up.

"Don't touch me, please," she whispered when she felt that he was about to place his hand on her. His hand dropped to his side and fisted. What had he done? He had brought pain to the one person he cared about. Now she hated him more than ever.

"Finally after two agonizing days she died. I had wished for her death the minute I hear her screams of pain. I cried for her and her suffering. I cried for the lady who had saved me from being raped and molested. Also, I cried for myself because she was the only person that I have known," She covered her face with her hand. "And I was so lonely after. I got stone thrown on me as if I was a curse to the village. A "slut." How can they call me that? Pretty soon I traveled north to another village looking for work and a place to stay."

"Then I found Kenshi. He was bundled in a blanket underneath a tree. I took him with me. I couldn't stand to see another life wasted. Mine was one. I always thought that my parents didn't wanted me, so they left me to die," She laughed. "How insane it is to run back into the person who didn't want me…"

"You know after I found Kenshi he became my everything. It changed my life. I gave him all my love because in my world it was just me and him. As lame as it was, he became my pride and joy. I see in him the childhood that I didn't think I had," she chuckled a little trying to ease away all the painful memories that she had and replace them with happy ones. "I taught Kenshi everything. Everything that I have learned from my last guardian so he wouldn't have to struggle to learn like I had to when he grows up…"

"After walking miles with barely little food and water, I came upon a village. I asked for work and immediately the two old couple took Kenshi and I in. They were so nice to me. I worked for them for over a year and a half until they were killed. A snake they said. I hate snakes. They were literally devoured. At first I couldn't believed it. A snake big enough to eat two people?" She shook her head, bewildered. "Impossible, I told them. But they said it wasn't an ordinary snake but a youkai. I believed them then. I didn't feel that it would be right to stay in the house any longer so I left with Kenshi." She could hear him growled behind her and she stopped for a few second before continuing.

"Soon later I found work at another village. Another older couple. I didn't want to get too close to them as I was afraid of the attachment. They were really nice also. I grew to love and respect them. I was with them for over two whole years before I had to move into the house that I was in when I saw you. Inherited from a great-aunt," she said.

"A great-aunt?" he asked suspicious. He never heard of a great-aunt.

"I have never heard of a great-aunt," she said as if reading his mind. "She had just appeared I guess. Well I never seen her but a solicitor came by and told me that Kenshi and I had inherited this house and everything that came with it. We were overjoyed of course. In an instance our lives had changed cause of one aunt. Who would of known right? Our own home."

Sesshoumaru turned her around then. He saw her tear-stained face and curse under his breath. She was crying so silently. Kept her voice so low and so even. How was he to tell her that he had been there all along watching from a distance? Watching as she had to suffer over and over again and he was stupid enough to not go to her.

He ran his hand down the length of her arm and back up again, trying to sooth away all the pain that was building up inside of her. He knew that it didn't help much. Her head was hung low. He placed a finger on her chin, and she complied, raising her head up to meet his. She stared into those beautiful eyes and saw sadness built into them. Her hand came up to smooth the creases between his brows and traced the half shaped blue moon on his forehead. It heated under her finger.

"I remember wanting a crescent moon on my forehead," she told him and he nodded. "I told you to give me one and you refused saying that it was not for me," then she chuckled. Her hand slide down his hairless cheek and remain there. "I remember crying and crying when you refused. You just walked away like you always did when I cry. Then you secretly sent Jaken out to fetch me a paper printed with a half-shaped moon in black ink. Poor Jaken he was so tired. He handed me the paper and I was overjoyed thinking I can just paste the paper on my forehead and it would remain there. How naive I was then."

He was glad to hear her laughing again. "I'm sorry," he said and threw her body against his. He buried his head in her massive hair and remained there. He could smell rich flowers and flesh water. "I'm sorry," he said again as if it would help heal anything at all.

Her hands were rested on his chest, the only thing that was keeping them apart. "All I wanted to know was why…" She said muffled in between where his shoulder met his neck.

"The one thing I feared most was losing you," He told her.

She looked at him puzzled. "I don't understand."

..._TBC_

_Sorry it took me so long to post, but I hope you will enjoy the next chapters! I didn't realize that after the new years I would be busy…but I'll try to post as much as I can! Thanks a plenty for all of the wonderful reviews! Sorry I couldn't answer to them all:) :Hugz: to you all!_

_Until Next Time,_

_Suga Plum…_


	11. Chapter 11: No More Secrets

**Chapter 11: No More Secrets**

"You remember when you peeked into my room when Jaken and I was talking that night," he asked her.

"Yes, I remembered. But I didn't catch too much. I'm sorry I was eavesdropping," Back then she thought that she was very quiet; she didn't think he had sensed her there.

"Jaken and I was talking about you," he took her hand and walked her to the comfort of the bed. He sat her on the bed. Then he walked to the cool wall and leaned his body there. His arms crossed and his composure relaxed. The candles illuminated his features softly. Rin scooted herself up towards the wall also, but remain on the bed. She rested the side of her head and stared at him. His eyes were closed.

"Why were you guys talking about me?"

"Just the fact that you were here," he began. "During the fifth year that you were with us, you grew very ill. Everyone was dying at that time from the disease. You remember. It wasn't easy to heal you with just regular remedy. When I was away Jaken sent another healer and he decided to bleed you with leeches. Who would have thought? A healer using that method," he said disgusted. "You lost too much blood, there wasn't much anyone could have done, so I decided that I should give you some of my blood because it would be able to heal you immediately."

She cringed. "You gave me your blood? Did I actually drink it?" She almost gagged at the thought. "No wonder it was so bitter."

That statement earned her a glare from Sesshoumaru and she smile sheepishly. "It was the only way. I couldn't trust the tenseiga because it was awhile since I last used it."

She smiled because it was his way of saying that he cared for her well-being.

"I did not realized then that by giving my blood would mean that I have bound you to me," he said and walked towards her sitting next to her on the mattress. His weight made a dent on the soft cushion.

_If your blood runs in her veins and she is your lifemate, harm will not come to her; however her salvation rests in you, she will not live without it…_

"You don't really mean when you say…" She whispered.

"_Lifemate_? Yes, I meant it. I have given you my blood, you are almost apart of me as I am almost apart of you."

…_You will not be able to live without her, she without you…_

"But I thought that a taiyoukai only have one lifemate. What would happen had I not been your lifemate?" She asked curious.

…_If you given her your blood and she is not your lifemate, she will become your destruction she will grow to hate you; suffering will be upon you; you will wander the earth alone until your lifemate is found, if she still lives…_

"You would hate me, like Mother had hated Father. For the longest time Father walked the earth alone. He didn't stay with Mother any longer than he must after she had me," She could feel the hatred towards his parents and it was eating him alive. He became distanced then. His eyes stared at her absently.

"I didn't understand it then. Father had found a human, his lifemate he had said. I was disgusted. A taiyoukai and a human. It wasn't what Mother had embedded in my brain," Rin rested her hand on his shoulder to tell him that she was still there. He looked at her as if he had seen her for the first time. Of all the times that she had known him, he hadn't spoke like this to anyone. She was afraid for him.

"Why then Sesshoumaru?"

"I wasn't thinking. The only thing that I know then was to have you live or die. I know I didn't want the latter. I only remembered when it was too late, I already given you my blood. Jaken reminded me of the consequences had you not been my lifemate, when he found out that I have given you my blood," his voice was above a whispered. He swallowed, remembering he could of lost her then.

She took one big hand into her two small ones and tugged. She padded the space beside her and he nodded. Silently he rested his back on the wall and brought her closed. She straightens her body next to his warm one, laying her head on his shoulder. When they found their comfort he spoke again. His breaths were warm on her forehead as each word was spoken.

"I didn't think I would be able to see hatred in that eyes of yours, especially one towards me. I wanted to remember you the way you was, happy and carefree," Just one of his hands covered half of her neck. His thumb caressed her nape unconsciously. "I had hated myself for what I did."

"But I didn't hate you when I woke up. Why did you erase my memory?" She traced invisible circles on his opened skin. His body reacted and he growled. He grabbed her exploring finger. She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"Can't concentrate," he grunted. She smiled enjoying the fact that she can cause him to lose his concentration.

"Alright, continue," she laced her hand between his. The small gesture warmed his insides and melted his cold heart.

"Father had mentioned that the hatred grow in time if you were not my lifemate. I couldn't have that," he told her feeling her disappointment rubbing on him.

"I wouldn't have hated you, Sesshoumaru," she said bringing her lips to his neck, kissing his sensitive vein. He groaned and his head turned down to her waiting lips.

He worked his way from her sore lips down to her throat and then backed up to her small chin and finally finding her mouth again. He took her mouth with a hunger he didn't know he had and she matched him equally.

"_Rin,"_ he whispered against her mouth. She didn't let him finish but pull his head back down again. Her hand find its way through his soft hair and down his neck and in to the back of his kimono.

………………………………..

_TBC_

Sorry this a bit short, but I had to end this here. Promise a longer one next chapter!

Until Next Time,

Suga Plum


	12. Chapter 12: Forever In Your Arms

**Warning: **This chapter contains explicit content…

………………..

……………….

………………

……………..

…………….

……………

…………..

………….

…………

Are you sure you want to scroll down? 0o

……….

………

……..

……..

………

……….

………...

………….

Heymary: _Naughty…naughty…_ Oo J_ust what you been waiting for eh midnight-angel? Lol._

…………..

……………

…………….

……………..

………………

……………….

………………..

:Shrugged: All right, you have been warned….

…

…

**Chapter 12: Forever In Your Arms**

The flowing water in the room tickle down in a melodically soothing rhythm. The only other sounds that were heard inside the bedchamber were breathing of two bodies mingled together in their lover's embrace.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand down the length of her body and made its way back up her neck. He slipped into her yukata and parted it slightly. She moaned against his mouth as she felt his hand enclosed one breast. Teasing her aching peaks.

"Sesshoumaru…" His name was whispered in a short breath as his mouth replaced his roaming hand. Her fingers twisted into this soft mane, down to his thick nape and into his loose kimono. She unconsciously dug her nails into his hard back and he moaned into her breast.

Her fingers fanned where her fingernails marked his skin. "Did I hurt you?" She breathed. He moved up and brought his lips back to her kissed swollen ones.

"Never," he said against her mouth. His hand combed into her dark hair as his thumb lightly rubbed against her heated cheek. _My beautiful lifemate, _he whispered in her mind reminding himself that she was his.

She crossed a hand to his moist lips and rested a thumb there. "Don't say that. I need for all of this to sink in," she whispered.

"I can't change what already is. You belong to me, little one, and I won't let anyone change that," he promised her. "I have almost lost you once before, and I won't let my guard down again. I will destroy anything that gets in my way." She felt his anguish. It was ripping at his very core. Her hand guided his head down to hers once more. Once their lips touched she knew that she was lost for all eternity.

He fumbled with the knot that held her yukata together and kept his mouth securely on hers. His fingers twisted and turned the small knot that somehow grew into a larger one. How had that happen? He lifted his head up and stared down at the knot. His lungs let out a deep growl.

"Why can't I get this damn thing off," he murmured cursing under his breath. He was always so good at this, dressing and undressing himself. Dressing and undress other women. But why was his finger being so uncooperative. Was it because he hadn't been with anyone since he gave her that liquid? Has he been clumsy in his ways? "Rin," he growled impatiently.

She looked up at his frustrated face and chuckled, earning a glare from her lover. She shrugged. "I guess it wasn't meant to be," she teased. Sesshoumaru growled. Her smile widen at his aggravation.

Sesshoumaru was not to be outdone by his little creature. His mouth lifted into a smirk. "Have it your way little one, I didn't wanted to mess up your knew yukata. But I see I have no choice," Then his razor sharp clawed extracted and grew. In an instance it ripped through her yukata sending the shredded materials across the bed and onto the wooden floor.

"Sesshoumaru!" She yelped. Instinct compelled her to cross her small arms over her naked chest. She grabbed the silk sheet and pulled it over herself. "I can't believe you did that," she frowned. "That was a new yukata too."

His rare smile showed on his handsome face. "It did look very nice on you. But I like you better without it," he remarked. Her whole body heated as she saw the raging desire reflected from his eyes. Then he whispered against her ears, "remember I will destroy anything that gets in my way," he repeated his earlier statement. She hadn't thought that clothing would be one of it. "Anything," he repeated reading her mind.

His lips played with her sensitive ear lob and she moaned once again. Her eyes closed on its own accord and she let herself feel the sweet sensations he was offering her. He kissed down her sensitive neck, up to the small chin he adore and on to the waiting lips that he already missed. His hands took both wrist and brought it above her head all the while kissing her senseless.

His lips left hot trails down her neck onto her shoulder and rested at one soft mound. "I want all of you," he whispered as his mouth covered one small knob that stood erect. Her body shook and she arched onto his mouth. She can feel his hard length beside her. But it felt like he didn't have any clothes on. When she opened her eyes, she found that her thought was reality. Somehow in the mist of their desire he had taken his kimono off also. He was more handsome than she had thought without the thick material covering his body.

She stared down at her lover. Although Sesshoumaru's body was laid on his side, her body wasn't oblivious to the heat that was radiating from his muscular body. He whispered her name once more and lifted his head, long enough to see her opened eyes. He moved his whole body on top of her trying to put as little weight on her as possible. She welcomed his weight openly.

"Sesshoumaru, let go of my hand," she squirmed beneath him and he groaned deeply. "I want to touch you too," again she moved restlessly underneath him not realizing that the motion had caused his manhood to stir violently. She felt his growing length and gasped.

"Stop.that.please," he groaned and she stopped, blushing.

"That can't, you know," she said. She wasn't naive of the act of love making, but the village girls never really mentioned what really happen. He couldn't mean to fit all that in her? "Impossible," she said out loud.

Sesshoumaru read everything that went in her mind and laughed. She felt his laughter all the way to her core and it remain there where she would keep for a lifetime. "You'll be surprise," he said in his confident ways. She gasped and would have slapped his chest if it weren't locked above her head. "Don't squirm Rin. I happen to like it when you moan with need for me," he said and grabbed both wrist in one hand. For a man so strong and powerful he held her with so much gentleness that anyone wouldn't have thought he had.

"Please Sesshoumaru," she groaned. "I want to feel you too. It isn't fair you know," she moaned as his hand made its way down her hips and to the patch of curls that covered her womanhood.

"I know, but I never play fair, little one," he said and his hand covered the now moist forbidden spot. "You're wet for me," he said and smiled at the discovery. "Look, you're whole body is blushing," he breathed. "I have never seen such a beautiful sight." It was breathtaking to see how much she reacted to his touch. He had never felt so whole, so alive until now. His lifemate. She had done this to him.

He placed himself between her parted legs and laid there. "I feel like a sacrifice," she murmured. He let out a low chuckled.

"Only mine, little one."

"You had said that I was almost apart of you as you are to me. What do you mean by "almost"?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed. He didn't want to tell her this part. He wanted to be selfish and make her his for all eternity. He released her hands then and placed his bent elbow on each side of her shoulder crushing her body slightly. His thumb played with the soft baby hair on the outline of her forehead. She rested her hand on his back and looked into his golden eyes waiting for his answer.

"I have found this out a couple of years ago while searching for the miniature of a white castle that was missing from here. In one of Father's room there was a paper of our family tree and behind it was a scripture written in our olden language. It said that a second blood exchange had to be made for the ritual to be complete," he cringed for some reason expecting her to slap him senseless, but it never came.

"Sesshoumaru, you couldn't mean to," she looked at him bewildered. "Without my permission?" She pinched his hard back. He didn't even move a muscle. "So this mean that I have a choice to not be yours," her lips quirked mischievously.

"I did not say anything along that line," he grabbed her head with his large hands. "You are mine, just not all of you."

"Heavens, you are the most confusing man I have ever met. How can I be just half of yours?"

"Our first exchange of blood only link me to you. I am able to know your mind, where you're at and this," then he mentally run a hand down her naked body making its way behind her hip. She gasped when the invisible hand grabbed a butt cheek and squeezed once. Her eyes widen as much as his smile.

"I will enjoy having this advantage over you," he said and she pouted. "I was told that only the male mate have this type of power."

She pushed at his chest. He let her move him, but he was much more quicker and took her whole body with him while his collapsed on the bed. She lay on top of him. Their legs tangled in each other. She slapped his chest playfully and he captured it instantly. "Infuriating beast."

"That I am," he said in his arrogant tone. She crossed her arms and rested her chin on it looking directly at him.

"Tell me, if there was suppose to be an exchange of blood, since when did I offer my blood to you? I know I didn't give it freely," her brow arched suspiciously.

"Well, remember a few days ago when you were sick," one of his elfin ears twitched. She took an arm out from under her and played with it. He didn't seem to mind it as much. She let out a "hm" and he continued.

"The youkai that you encounter at the village had poison you when he touched you. Like mine, his nails can extract fatal poison. Again I had to give you some of my blood. I already know then that you were my lifemate because you did not hate me the first time you saw me. You were asleep for a period of three days," he said.

"So…how did we exchange blood again?"

"I am getting there. Well, I," he cleared his throat. He grabbed the busy hand on his ear and the one on his chest and pulled them over his head. "kind of took it from you. I was told that by giving just my blood is only enough to link you to me temporary, but by taking yours I would be able to link you to be forever. So, while you were sleeping I took a little of yours. Just a tiny bit was all I need." He said a matter-of-factly.

Her jawed dropped and her brown eyes grew tenfold. She pulled on her trapped wrist. "Let go of me," she said between clenched teeth. Her fury was growing more and more at each pull.

"So you could hit me? No little one, I can't have that."

"You irritating male!" She said and bit down hard on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru growled at the piercing pain, but his hands never released her.

"I think I may have found myself a wild one after all," he said and laughed at her frustration. She bit on her bottom lip. Something she did when she was frustrated.

"Don't do that Rin. Now look what you have done," he said and released her hands. He traced his thumb on the spot where she bitten, where blood was starting to form. She stuck her tongue out and tasted the bitterness. She looked at him and saw his devilish smile.

"The second blood exchange was supposed to be taken by you. It's too late little one, you have done it on your own accord," his chest vibrated with laughter. She have never hear him laughed so much and didn't think he did. He brought her body more closer to him and kissed that confused bitten lips. "Thank you," me murmured. Then she realized that when the blood that she had taste was not just her own but his also. She had bitten him so hard that she drew blood. Heavens.

"What happen now?" She asked. She know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She welcomed whatever her future might bring.

"Now," he said and flipped her back onto the mattress. "Now I can claim you for me," he said and brought his lips down onto her with an urgency.

She gasped as she felt his mouth on her breast again. His silver hair covered her body like another silk. When he brought his head back up to her, she saw his golden eyes glowed to a darken red. He growled and whispered her name once more. She closed her eyes.

She could feel his hands trailing down her flat belly and played around her patch of curls. His hand slipped down to her moist mound. He slid a finger into its tight opening. She gasped and arched up to him. He took the advantage of that and pressed his mouth on one breast.

"You have so much passion, little one," he whispered and pulled his finger out after awhile. He grinned when she moaned with disappointment.

He position himself between her legs and pressed his hard length next to her opening. He eased in a little and she gasped again.

"Sesshoumaru, you won't fit," she breathed.

"Look at me," and she stared at his passion filled eyes. "This will hurt, but only the first time. Hold on to me," he said and push in a little further spreading her to what she felt was her limit. He touched the barrier, the forbidden fruit. He looked at her as she adjusted silently wait for her consent. She nodded even though she doesn't know what would be coming next. He whispered a "I'm sorry" and thrust his whole length in her.

A stab of pain hit her and racked her body. Her nails dug into his hard back and he growled holding his shouts in. His lips pressed down at her screaming mouth. Muffing what ever sound that was going to come out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. "It'll be better soon." He kissed away the fallen tears from both side of her face. "All better?"

"A little," she said and moved to adjust to him being in her. He groaned and growled.

"That's not helping me, little one." She cringed.

"Sorry. I was just getting comfortable," she said naive.

He moved slowly so she can adjust to him. Her whimpered became small moan and he knew that she was getting used to him. He increased his speed a little and her breath became deeper. He can feel the rapid beating of her heart because it was now apart of his.

"Put your legs around me," he told her and she complied, hooking her ankle around his hip. He held on to her hip and thrust faster than before. She gasped again as his speed increased. He could feel her body shaking beneath him and he knew that she found her released. He grunted her name again and with one last thrust he released his seed deep into her womb, marking her his for all lifetime.

……………

_TBC_

_Aww…Sorry to hear that you're sick girlie. Drink more fluid and get lots of rest. Seriously it works! _

_Agh! Never get a t.v.::decided to knock kamilog on the side of the head: what are you thinking? LOL._

_Thanks, thanks thanks for all of the reviews and the complement on my pen name. ) Hehe, it's either that or Sasian, but I figure Suga Plum would be cute._

_I am glad that I bring happiness into a life. :) _

_I am thinking about posting a story that I have done so long ago for another fanfic. My very first one, but I am currently making changes to accommodate Inu Yasha fans. Please look for it when it comes out. Hopefully soon. :)_

_Until Next Time!_

_Suga Plum._


	13. Chapter 13: Changing

**Chapter 13: Changing**

_Rin…_

Her eyelashes fluttered open slowly. She blinked once then again to put the room into focused. She was laid in a spoon fashion beside Sesshoumaru. His arms rested underneath the crook of her neck. Her legs tangled in between his smooth furred ones. Her waist locked in his other arm. She could feel the slow rhythm of his heart and the warm breath on her neck every time he exhaled. They must have been sleeping for nearly half a day but it felt much longer than that.

_Rin…_

There it was again. The singsong voice that called her out of her dream. She looked towards the rippling of waters and stared at it for a brief moment before slowing stirring out of Sesshoumaru's embrace. She lifted his dead weighted arm from across her waist and placed it behind her slowly as to not wake him, then picked her head up from his pillowed arm and felt the moisture there from his heated skin. She wiped her neck and then ran her soaked hand on the soft sheets. Rin turned to looked at Sesshoumaru on the side of her shoulder and smiled lovingly. Never before had she experience something like this and she only wanted Sesshoumaru to give her that experience and no one else.

_Rin… _

She jerked her head from his soft feature and looked at the water again. Its clear liquid cascade down like flowing melody. She felt the warmth radiating from it as she moved carefully off the bed and set foot on the cool wooden floor. The water was calling her. Instead of feeling strange, she was mesmerized. As if in a trance she neared the flow of waters staring in bewilderment. All thoughts of her nakedness were toss aside. Her hand reached out towards the liquid but stopped remembering Sesshoumaru's command. Why had he told her not to touch it?

She crooked her head to her side. Her warm hand raise to her chest cupping them for comfort. She was now fully aware of her nakedness. Thinking of last night had made her blush. She felt the soreness in between her legs and cringed. She had never been so sore in her life.

Rin turn back to watch Sesshoumaru's sleeping form. He was laid on his stomach. One arms on the pillow the other beneath it. As she moved, the sheet had moved slightly from his lean back and onto the mattress. She could clearly see her fingernail mark on him. Red visible lines that had no direction, but evidence of their earlier lovemaking.

She turned around again. The water was too tempting. Finally decided, she placed one foot onto the concaved floor and then the other followed lead. She closed her eyes as warm water drop down on her. It fell easily off her head onto her shoulders and down the floor. It was like heaven to be able to feel warm water without having to boil it over a heated fire. She stuck her cupped hand out to catch whatever droplet that fell into them. In her mind she knew that the water had a sweet taste from the beginning but was still surprised that it did tasted like sweet honey, yet it was smooth as silk.

When Sesshoumaru opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his naked life-mate bathing herself. For the first time in his life he was content. She had filled the empty void in his life and in his heart and made it whole, but it was too soon to let her know that. He came up on one elbow and supported his head there. His face never wavers from the same expression that he had when he woke up. Contentment.

He wanted to watch her enjoying herself a little bit longer in her powers before he go to her. She looked like a little child playing under the rain. He liked the way her silky black hair fall pass her naked bottom as she tilted her head back to catch more water into her mouth. Just watching her had made his body harden. He wanted to have her again. Last night he was too rushed in his selfish ways. The next time he'd go slower, bring her need above his own, like it should have been.

Sesshoumaru sent a small caress across her mind. She felt the touch and turn around to the person who had touched her mentally. Her hand instantly covered her front. Sesshoumaru sent an invisible wave around her, gripping her wrists and bringing them to the side. She grasped and laughed. His lips lifted to a sensual smile.

"Sesshoumaru let me go," she said laughing to hide her embarrassment. She watched as he made his way across the bed. She couldn't stop staring at his powerfully built form, his strong posture, and his devilish grin. His movement was silent and fluid as he took the few steps to reach her.

"You're beautiful," he said and took her mouth furiously. His large hand cupped her head to bring her closer. The droplets of water cascade down his body like a flowing river. As their kiss deepened, Rin could feel his hard length pressing against her belly. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her tighter to him.

Thenshe stopped abruptly which caused Sesshoumaru to lift his head. He watched as her face twisted into agonizing pain. Her body weakened and she found herself collapsed in his arm.

"Sesshoumaru what is … happening to me?" her voice was hoarse and out of breath. He sat in the pool of water and cradled her against his chest. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It was too fast for her to comprehend the life of a youkai, especially the mate of a taiyoukai. Had he paid more attention to the cycle of the moon it would have been different; he would've been more prepared. But everything with her was a surprise to him.

He kissed her tenderly once on her forehead and then pressed her head to his chest holding her there. Sesshoumaru looked up to the ceiling though the falling waters. He grabbed the liquid in a tight fist and threw whatever he was able to catch in his free hand up towards the ceiling. It splashed and sang a nice chime wherever it touches.

He felt her confused mind searching for answers. Her body felt different somehow. It was as if it was changing without her consent. Her once calmed heart started to increase its pace.

_Calm your heart Rin…_

"How could I Sesshoumaru?" She said frantically as she felt her hair growing out of her head in a rapid speed. Its silver mane grew to the same length as her silken black hair. It stopped pass her waist. She stared at her short stubby hands and found it to be a lot lovelier than it were before and fingernails. She had fingernails! For the longest time her nails would not grow. But she frowned as she watched her nails. It wasn't regular nails at all. It was a bit too yellow for her taste with sharp ends. She almost gagged.

_Listen to mine and follow the steady beats. _He told her mentally and felt her taking her focus from her nails and back to him. He soothed her as her heart begun its steady beat. _That's it. Now take deep breathes, slowly. That's right. You're doing well. This will all be over soon._

She listened to his calm honeyed voice in her mind. The idea of him talking in her mind was too sensual and so intimate. She would be content just to listen to him running though her head like that.

She looked up at his bent head. "What is happening to me?" she repeated. He only whispered a couple of words, ancient and old and beautiful. Then suddenly she turned her head up and saw that the ceiling starting to disappear and turned into something else. She couldn't believe her eyes. She gasped. The pool of water that she was in just a week ago was right above her. She was staring at fishes that swam freely and floating water lilies. How can this be? A floating pool? And just above her head of all things.

"How….why…whaaaa…? Argh," she grunted. "Its here again, Sess…" She groan. Her stomach twisted and turned. She could almost hear her bone cracked and then an intense pain surge through her body. She cried as she struggled to stop the intrusion in her body. It felt like falling down from a tall tree and onto hard ground.

He knew she was in immense pain. This was one of the reasons he stayed away from her for so long even when his body screamed to take her all these years. His heart twisted. He wouldn't wish this on anyone especially on his lifemate, however what's done is done. He knew what was to be expected when he took a mate.

Minutes felt like hours to the both of them. Rin finally gave in to what was happening to her and closed her eyes with a sigh. She'll question him further when she wakes. Right now all she wanted was sleep. Her body begun to relax. The last thing she remembered was Sesshoumaru's beautiful voice in her mind. _Mine._ And she heard nothing else.

Rin body went limp in his arms. Sesshoumaru hugged her tighter wishing the transition would end soon. He whispered tender words in her ears to soothe away her pain, anything that would help. She'll be a youkai and soon his for all lifetime. He looked down at her small face. A faint glow of a half moon appeared like a bump on her forehead and instantly faded away. He sighed. He listened to her slow and even breathing and let out that breath that he didn't know he was holding.

She had completed the first transition without any complication.

_My heart._ He was scared shitless. Scared that the transition would be too hard on her, would ruin her or even….he didn't even _want_ to think of the last thing.

In his lifetime, he has seen many taiyouki who had tried to transition their human mate. Most were also small like his Rin, however most didn't make it through the first transition; while others didn't even last a year. He'll make sure that none of that will happen to his Rin, even if he has to go into the pits of Hades.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He shouldn't think that way. Although Rin was small, she is one of the strongest human he have had met.

The second transition will start in the next three days and then on the fifth day she will become a full transformed youkai. She had become his life source and his her's. If anything should happen to either of them, neither one will survive very long without the other. This was the way of a taiyoukai lifemate.

Sessoumaru crossed the short distant from the pool to the bed and place Rin's sleeping form onto the mattress. She will be awake in an hour or so, so he must prepare for what was to come next. She would want an explanation. One that he wasn't ready to give but knew that he had to.

The Demon Lord placed a gentle kiss on the top of the person who now held his heart and soul. He walked to the door. Again it slides open and close behind him without him having to touch it. Once outside Sesshoumaru stared at the door. He whispered a few choice words and waited. The small cracks on the door groan and sealed itself locking the person inside. This way, no one will be able to disturb Rin, he thought.

Sesshoumaru made his way towards the chamber that he had occupied the first few days he brought Rin back to him. This room had more décor than the others. It used to be occupied by his father. Why he had picked this room out of all the others he doesn't know.

He made his way around the room to the small table that sat just two feet above the tatami mats. Around it sat red square seating cushion. Sesshumaru sat on one of them and crossed his legs.

"Milord?" The small Demon said behind closed sliding doors. The toad sat in a bowed position. Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't really expect to be disturbed this soon.

"What is it Jaken?"

Upon hearing his Master's voice, he answered, "Is there anything that I can get you?"

"No." Came the curt reply.

"Very well, please send for me if you should-"

"Jaken?"

"Yes, Milord?"

"Any news about the miniature white castle?" Silence.

On the other side Jaken hesitated. The last time his Lord asked about the miniature and received negative answer, he was thrown out the window into the swamps below. He was already there not too long ago when he was playing with Kenshin and was not ready to visit the swamps too soon. However, he couldn't lie to his lord and master.

"Jaken?"

"N….no milord." He said and flinched. Waiting for the object to fly through the rice paper doors and on to his head, but nothing came. Not even a single bellow. "Master?"

"You may go." His order was so soft and subtle that he didn't even realized that his lord had spoken to him.

Jaken stood up hesitantly. Afraid to question his master if he had really meant to dismiss him. His little mind was filled with confusion. His master was out of character. Jaken was never dismissed so easily without anything being thrown towards him or hit him. But then again, since his Lord encountered Rin at the marketplace his master hadn't been acting like himself.

Jaken scurried to adjust his yukata and turned to leave. The moment he turned, he heard his name being called on the other side of the screen doors. Jaken turned around and sat in his formal bowed position.

"Milord?"

"Come inside."

Jaken slide the doors and crawled slowly inside. "Milord-" was all he was able to say before he was sent flying out the opened doors and onto the hallway. After him was a medium side Chinese vase knocking him on the side of the head.

"Come to me with good messages next time. Now go."

Jaken scrambled to get up but failed. He was still a bit dizzy. He could already feel the slow pink bump that was forming on the side of this head. Jaken tried getting up again. This time he succeeds.

"Yes Milord," he replied softly and walked off using the wall as his balance beam.

Now, why did he ever thought his master was out of character?

Sesshomaru watch as Jaken little small form disappeared. He sighed again and figure that he should catch some sleep before facing his next challenge—how to explain everything to his lifemate.

------------

_T.B.C._

_Hello Everyone, _

_I apologize for not updating for a long time. Life had caught up with me and I wasn't able to write as much as I would love to. I hope this will fill in the gaps that I had made and wished that this chapter satified a little. _

_I also wanted to thank all the old readers who look forward for the continuation of each chapters and the new ones who decided to give my story a try. Thanks again for all the WONDERFUL and ENCOURAGING reviews!!!!_

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays (to those who doesn't celebrate X-mas), and a Happy New Year!_

_Many hugs and kisses, _

_Suga Plum_


End file.
